Warum ist es der letzte Tag ?
by Reila666
Summary: .Tokio Hotel. Sentiments douloureux, pensées interdites, relations confuses... juste jumeaux ? Mais où est ce que cet amour va t il ainsi les conduire ?
1. Partie 1

Hallo !

Alors, voici comme promis (style . . .) mon premier écrit sur Tokio Hotel. Je pensais faire juste un petit One Shot à la base, mais finalement l'histoire s'est poursuivie pour finalement être divisée en plusieurs parties. Voilà pour la petite histoire. (passionante, je sais.)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des avis, ça aide toujours pour progresser.

Bonne lecture !

**Partie 1 :**  
- - - - - -

Le concert s'était bien passé, comme toujours. Leurs fans étaient toujours au rendez-vous pour leur offrir une ambiance exceptionnelle à chaque live et ils en ressortaient systématiquement heureux et enrichis. Pour les Tokio Hotel qui gagnaient à présent la salle où devait avoir lieu leur soirée VIP, la journée avait été plus que satisfaisante, mais rien n'était encore fini...

**OoOoO**

Quelques coupes de champagne, discussions de leur âge plus ou moins raffinées, buffet appétissant... Tout avait bien commencé, une petite fête simple et banale, mais agréable après la lourde semaine qu'ils avaient eue. Même si c'était toujours un véritable plaisir de monter sur scène, la fatigue et le stresse étaient là aussi et décompresser pendant quelques heures leur faisait du bien.

**OoOoO**

Les quatre garçons s'étaient à présent séparés dans la vaste salle et vaquaient à différentes occupations. Gustav et Georg échangeaient quelques mots avec des journalistes, souriant, tandis que Bill parlait avec leur manager du concert s'étant déroulé il y avait seulement quelques heures à présent. Après avoir reçu quelques compliments au milieu d'autres critiques, le jeune chanteur remercia l'homme puis le laissa s'éloigner en lâchant un soupir. Faisant quelques pas, il commença alors à chercher son jumeau qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le début de la soirée. Il ne le repéra pas du côté de Gustav et Georg qui étaient toujours en train de répondre aux questions d'une jolie journaliste. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'androgyne à cette vue qui, ne préférant pas les déranger, continua à chercher Tom, ce qui était loin d'être simple au milieu de tout ce monde ; il n'en connaissait d'ailleurs certainement pas les trois quarts.

Après quelques minutes, lui apparurent enfin une casquette et quelques dreadlocks qu'il suivit du regard puis commença à rejoindre pour s'immobiliser en fait rapidement. C'était bien son jumeau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui, le problème c'était qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul. Une jeune fille gloussant tout ce qu'elle savait se tenait bien proche du guitariste qui semblait plutôt apprécier la proximité de la demoiselle.  
Déglutissant, gêné, Bill détourna vivement le regard au moment où Tom posait ses mains sur les hanches de la jolie fan, semblant lui murmurer quelques douces paroles. L'androgyne resta un instant sans bouger avant de faire demi-tour pour gagner machinalement le buffet, un nœud désagréable se formant au creux de son estomac. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore ? Un élan de possessivité particulier peut-être ? Ca lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci, mais c'était sans doute normal ; après tout, Tom était son jumeau... C'est un lien fort qui provoque des sentiments ou des attitudes que l'on n'explique pas forcément.

Gardant cette explication en tête, Bill sourit légèrement et prit une coupe de champagne sur la longue table qui s'étalait devant lui. Le monde autour ne s'était pas dissipé depuis que la soirée avait commencé et toutes ces personnes commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête... et cette musique bien trop forte... Il avait besoin d'air frais...

- Monsieur Kaulitz, s'il vous plait !  
- Non pitié... souffla le jeune brun entre ses dents, lâchant un long soupir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se retourna avec un sourire éclatant made in colgate pour faire face à la journaliste élégante qui avait posé ses questions à Georg et Gustav quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se présenta, le salua poliment et enchaîna rapidement :

- Vous avez un moment ?

Bill pesta intérieurement. Tout mais pas ça, pas maintenant.

- Non, désolé, pas tout de suite, plus tard dans la soirée peut-être.

Il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix et la jeune femme sembla quelque peu étonnée et vexée qu'on lui refuse ainsi une interview mais elle ne broncha pas et afficha un sourire hypocrite avant de s'éloigner rapidement. L'androgyne soupira, rassuré qu'elle n'insiste pas.  
Tenant toujours sa coupe de mousseux, il tenta à nouveau de gagner l'extérieur pour changer d'air ; il commençait à littéralement étouffer dans cette salle bondée de monde. Il commença à bouger, mais au moment où il se retournait pour rejoindre la sortie, il tomba nez à nez avec un Tom souriant qui lui lançait :

- Doucement avec l'alcool, toi ! J'veux pas te retrouver raide mort aux chiottes parce que t'as trop bu.

Bill détourna brusquement le regard. A la vue de son jumeau, l'image de cette fille collée à son frère lui était immédiatement revenue en tête et le mettait mal à l'aise. Ses longs cheveux blonds, ses gloussements débiles, sa posture de groupie... Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui trouver ? Un fin sentiment de colère commença à gagner l'androgyne qui ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Sans regarder Tom, il passa rapidement à côté de lui pour se diriger avec hâte vers la sortie.

- Hey ! Mais Bill...

Tom, dont le sourire s'était progressivement éclipsé à la vue du visage perturbé de son jumeau, avait fait demi-tour sur lui-même pour suivre son frère des yeux, particulièrement étonné par son attitude. Il commença à avancer pour le suivre lorsqu'une jeune femme brune fit irruption devant lui.

- Monsieur Kaulitz, vous avez un moment ?

**OoOoO**

L'androgyne ignora l'appel de son frère et finit par arriver dehors où le silence apaisant contrastait avec le boucan provenant de l'immense salle. Doucement, le jeune brun fit quelques pas puis ferma les yeux, les mains glissées dans les poches de sa veste, respirant l'air frais de cette fin de soirée, essayant de faire le vide, quand...

- Bill !

Le chanteur ouvrit vivement les yeux en entendant cette voix et se retourna pour voir son jumeau quitter à son tour la salle des festivités afin de le rejoindre. Il avait lui aussi envoyé balader la journaliste ; il avait autre chose à faire pour l'instant que de répondre à des questions idiotes. Bill passa furtivement sa langue sur ses lèvres pincées, gêné, avant de détourner la tête pour commencer à marcher. Tom fronça aussitôt les sourcils avant de le rattraper rapidement, le retenant par l'épaule.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? J'ai fait quoi ?

Bill sentit bien vite le regard insistant de son jumeau le fixer, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça... Mais il savait encore moins quoi répondre. Essayant de paraître tout à fait serein, il se retourna vers Tom et répondit :

- Ben rien...

Il déglutit difficilement et tenta un sourire narquois :

- Pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose à te reprocher ?  
- Te fous pas de moi, Bill, fit Tom sans le lâcher du regard.  
- Arrête, c'est vraiment pas mon genre, répliqua l'androgyne en jetant un coup d'œil vers la gauche, puis vers la droite : personne aux alentours, c'était déjà ça.  
- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? demanda le dreadeux sur le même ton.  
- Ca t'arrive jamais de vouloir être seul cinq minutes ? lâcha Bill en redirigeant le regard vers son jumeau.  
- Si, mais je donne pas l'impression de vouloir me pendre quand ça arrive je crois, rétorqua son vis-à-vis en haussant un sourcil.  
- Nein, toi c'est tout le temps !  
- Bill !  
- T'es grave !

Le jeune chanteur tenta de regagner le bâtiment qui leur faisait face, mais Tom se plaça devant lui, une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Was ? demanda lentement Bill en haussant les sourcils.  
- J'te lâcherai pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit ce que t'as.  
- Tooom ! J'te dis que j'ai rien ! T'es borné comme type, merde !  
- En même temps tu l'es aussi, rétorqua le guitariste sans bouger.  
- Mais fous moi la paix ! explosa l'androgyne en dégageant la main de son frère avec la sienne, retourne draguer la moitié des filles qu'il y a là-bas, t'es doué pour ça, non !?

Le jeune brun bouscula aussitôt Tom pour pénétrer à nouveau dans la salle, mais l'adolescent aux dreads se retourna en même temps que lui et lança, accompagnant ses paroles d'un faux rire sarcastique :

- Ha ha... j'ai compris.

Intrigué, Bill s'arrêta et, restant dos à son frère, attendit qu'il poursuive, quelque peu inquiet quant à l'interprétation qu'il ferait de ses paroles.

- Si cette fille te plaisait, fallait me le dire, continua Tom avec un léger soupir.

Bill écarquilla les yeux. Cette fille ? Mais quoi cette fille ? C'était bien le dernier de ses problèmes, il ne se souvenait même pas de son visage !

- Mais... j'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille ! s'écria t-il avec colère. Laisse tomber va...

Soupirant, l'androgyne pénétra à nouveau dans la salle laissant là seul, son frère, pensif, qui ne chercha pas à le rattraper cette fois.


	2. Partie 2

Wouah ! Merci pour vos reviews je pensais pas en avoir dès le premier chapitre o.o  
Ca me fait plaisir.

Bah ouais Tom il est niais, le pauvre fufufu.  
Voilà la suite donc, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le début.  
Merci encore. :)

Bonne lecture !

**Partie 2 :**  
- - - - - -

Bill passa ses mains sous le jet d'eau et s'aspergea le visage du liquide frais. Relevant la tête, il soupira doucement, les yeux clos, pour remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre et les classer... Tom, avec une fille... ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et pourtant il s'était énervé. C'était idiot ; il n'aurait peut-être pas dû... Il alla essuyer son visage puis leva le regard vers son reflet dans le miroir. Son maquillage avait coulé, ses yeux semblaient fatigués...

- Putain la gueule...

Il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps ici, cette soirée l'agaçait. Il voulait rentrer à l'hôtel au plus vite, sans recroiser Tom ; ça ne servait à rien si c'était pour s'engueuler avec lui une fois de plus.  
Soupirant, il se redressa et sortit des toilettes pour regagner la grande salle où un tas de personnes se pressait encore, à boire, à manger, rigoler... Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner discrètement, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

- Biiiiiiiiiiiiiill !!  
- Putain de merde... Quoi encore ?

La voix féminine suraiguë ne fit qu'accentuer son mal de tête. Les yeux légèrement plissés, il tourna péniblement la tête pour voir arriver la fille qui collait encore son frère quelques minutes plus tôt. Autant dire qu'il aurait préféré voir arriver sa prof de maths plutôt qu'elle.

- Biiiiiill ? l'appela une énième fois la jeune blonde.  
- Was ? soupira Bill sans la regarder, l'air désagréable.  
- Il est où Tom ? demanda la fille avec un large sourire niais, sans remarquer apparemment la mauvaise humeur de l'androgyne.  
- Il est mort.

Réponse bateau, toute faite, bien sûr fausse, mais le jeune chanteur n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça... Ni à quoique ce soit d'autre concernant son jumeau, il en avait marre, ras le bol de cette soirée et de tout ce qui allait avec. Marre ! Il voulait partir de là et surtout ne plus voir la tronche de cette pauvre fille. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que Tom pouvait trouver à ce genre de personnes ? Jolie, c'était une chose. Mais question Q.I ce n'était vraiment pas fameux.  
Après sa réponse, il s'éloigna, mais entendit quand même l'autre demander, de loin, d'une voix atrocement naïve :

- Hein ? C'est vraiii ?

Bill aurait peut-être ri dans d'autres circonstances, mais là, c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Marchant le plus loin possible de la demoiselle, il chercha la sortie des yeux, balayant la salle du regard par la même occasion. Son manager discutait avec la journaliste qui l'avait abordé il y avait quelques minutes, d'autres personnes du staff qu'il connaissait de vue discutaient entre eux... L'androgyne repéra un groupe de filles souriantes, tenant dans leurs mains posters et CD à dédicacer. Dédicacer... Dédicacer... ? Dédicacer ?! La soirée VIP ! Les dédicaces ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il soupira :

- Merde...

Tout ce dont il rêvait à présent c'était d'une bonne nuit de sommeil... Il n'avait vraiment pas envie et n'était pas du tout d'humeur à sourire à un groupe de filles de 13 ans, faire deux/trois traits sur un poster et poser avec elles sur des photos, l'air heureux de faire ça alors qu'il rêvait de son lit. Sa décision fut vite prise.  
Réajustant le col de sa veste en cuir sur ses épaules, il contourna le groupe de fans le mieux possible, se frayant un chemin parmi les gens présents, et cherchant du regard son frère, Gustav et...

- Hey, Bill !  
- Bordel de me..., grogna l'androgyne entre ses dents.

Il se retourna lentement et vit Georg le rejoindre. Il tenta un sourire amical mais apparemment le cœur n'y était pas :

- Wouah... C'est quoi cette tête ? T'as vu un fantôme ?  
- Ouais... Il est blond, avec 2 de Q.I, soupira Bill sans réfléchir.  
- Je vois... fit le bassiste sans vraiment comprendre.  
- C'était pour un sondage ?  
- Ah, euh, nein ! Juste, faut qu'on aille se rassembler pour la séance dédicace, les fans atten...  
- Ouais, mais en fait là je me sens pas bien... le coupa rapidement le chanteur, je crois que je vais...

Il laissa soudainement sa phrase en suspend, comme nouvellement intéressé par autre chose. En tournant la tête au hasard, le regard de Bill s'était en fait posé sur Tom qui discutait simplement avec Gustav ; ils les attendaient certainement tous les deux pour commencer à aller voir les fans. Georg haussa les sourcils en le voyant ainsi s'interrompre dans ses paroles puis suivit son regard avant de demander, perspicace :

- Tu t'es encore engueulé avec Tom ?

Bill redirigea aussitôt le regard vers son vis-à-vis.

- Quoi « encore » ? répliqua t-il sur la défensive.  
- En ce moment vous arrêtez pas... soupira l'autre avec une moue réprobatrice.  
- N'importe quoi... souffla l'androgyne en regardant ailleurs.  
- Ecoute Bill...  
- Fous moi la paix, d'accord ?!

Quelques visages se tournèrent vers eux quand Bill haussa le ton et il le regretta aussitôt. Tant pis pour la sortie en douce. Sans demander son reste, il se dépêcha de sortir, sous les regards des autres membres du groupe et des fans qui le dévisageaient sans comprendre, interloqués. Lui ne regarda personne et se contenta d'avancer rapidement pour enfin atteindre l'extérieur. Il ne voulait pas voir les réactions des autres. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme il l'aurait voulu, bordel, quelle soirée de merde !

Dehors, il pleuvait.  
Bill ferma la fermeture de sa veste au maximum pour se protéger de la pluie et décida de rentrer à l'hôtel à pied avant que quelqu'un ne trouve la mauvaise idée de venir l'accoster encore une fois.  
De toute façon ce n'était pas si loin.

**OoOoO**

- Je vais l'tuer.  
- Calme-toi Tom !  
- Il se sentait mal...  
- Mon cul ouais ! C'est pas parce qu'il s'amuse à bouder comme une fille qu'il doit se barrer comme ça ! explosa le guitariste, hors de lui.  
- Tooom !  
- Qu'il assume son rôle, merde !

Lorsque la séance de dédicace avait touché à sa fin, Tom s'était précipité à l'extérieur de la vaste salle pour gagner l'hôtel à la suite de Bill, extrêmement énervé. Il avait commencé à courir sous la pluie pour rejoindre son jumeau, mais Georg avait insisté pour le ramener en voiture et le jeune guitariste ne cessait depuis le départ d'exprimer sa colère envers son frère, assis sur le siège avant tandis que Gustav occupait celui de derrière.

- Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés ? chercha à savoir le bassiste.  
- Mais j'en sais rien ! C'est lui !  
- Sans blague ?  
- Il s'énerve pour rien ! Pire qu'un gosse ! continua Tom, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, sa jambe gauche bougeant nerveusement.  
- C'est toi qui t'énerves là... fit remarquer son vis-à-vis.  
- Tu me cherches ?  
- Nein... Mais évite de le frapper, il peut encore servir.  
- C'est ça ouais, lâcha le dreadeux, peu convainquant.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Tom se rua dans les escaliers dont il gravit les marches quatre à quatre pour gagner la chambre de son frère. Il laissa en plan les deux autres qui étaient restés en bas à attendre l'ascenseur, las. Une fois dans le couloir, en face du bon numéro, le jeune guitariste ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et débarqua en trombe dans la pièce, cherchant Bill du regard. Bien vite, il vit ce dernier arriver de la salle de bain, sans doute étonné d'entendre ainsi sa porte claquer. L'androgyne avait enfilé un jean et un tee-shirt propres, ses cheveux étaient encore humides et son visage était lavé de tout maquillage. Il ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant son jumeau puis se renfrogna vivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lâcha t-il avec mauvaise humeur.  
- C'était ouvert, répondit son vis-à-vis sur le même ton.

Tom ne répondait pas vraiment à la question du jeune chanteur, il le savait, et il s'en foutait.

- On t'a jamais appris à frapper ?  
- Nein, répliqua le guitariste le plus naturellement du monde. Y a un problème ?

Bill soupira mais ne répondit rien. Sa colère était toujours présente et se remanifestait de plus belle en voyant son frère, en l'entendant jouer sur les mots et le provoquer. Qu'est-ce que ça l'énervait. Rapidement, Tom s'approcha de l'androgyne, sous le regard noir de celui-ci qu'il ignora royalement.

- Ca t'amuse de nous lâcher comme ça ? fit-il avec colère, direct.  
- Ah mais trop, j'suis en pleine extase là, tu vois pas ? ironisa son frère avec un soupir agacé.  
- Bill !  
- « Excuse-moi frérot chéri ! », ça te va ? lança l'androgyne, sarcastique.

Il retourna à la salle de bain pour déposer la serviette qu'il avait toujours sur les épaules sur un sèche-linge. Regagnant la chambre, il dévisagea son frère et lança :

- Si c'est pour t'énerver tout seul tu peux partir, j'ai pas besoin de toi.  
- Mais attends ! s'écria Tom en s'avançant, j'ai de quoi m'énerver ! Tu fais la gueule depuis le début de la soirée et après tu t'casses sans prévenir personne !  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre ? répliqua sèchement son vis-à-vis.  
- Bordel Bill ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
- Dégage Tom.  
- Mais tu rêves !

Bill soupira longuement avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir. Il n'avait pas envie de commencer une discussion pénible avec son jumeau qui ne mènerait nulle part. Ils s'engueuleraient encore plus que maintenant, et rien d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui répondre ? Il n'avait rien à dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était buté !  
Tom alla rapidement se planter devant la sortie pour empêcher son frère de passer.

- Non pas cette fois, fit-il simplement, dis moi c'que t'as.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?  
- J'en sais rien, on verra bien !  
- Fous-moi la paix !

Le refus de répondre de son double commençait à fortement énerver Tom qui n'aimait pas qu'on se défile comme ça. Il voulait comprendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis les dernières semaines que Bill se comportait ainsi et, bordel, il voulait savoir ce qui clochait chez son jumeau, c'était normal ! Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu !  
Rapidement, il essaya de se souvenir de quelque chose dans la soirée qui aurait pu le fâcher, n'importe quoi, un détail, ou bien...

- C'est à cause de cette fille ?

Bill lâcha un long soupir, énervé. Il recommençait avec cette pauvre fille, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait ! Tom ne comprenait rien à rien et tout cela l'agaçait encore davantage.

- J'm'en fous d'cette blonde, répliqua t-il sèchement.  
- Menteur.  
- Dragueur.  
- Bill...

Ce n'était plus qu'un murmure, le guitariste ne voulait pas laisser tomber, mais il en avait assez de ne pas comprendre et il en avait surtout assez de crier en vain. Pourquoi Bill s'était-il comporté comme ça toute la soirée ? Si ce n'était pas à cause de cette fille – dont il se fichait royalement à présent d'ailleurs – qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?  
L'androgyne fit alors volte face pour s'éloigner de son frère et rejoindre le côté opposé de la chambre.

- Va t'en, j'ai rien à t'dire !  
- Mais bordel, Bill !

Tom se précipita à sa suite, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'arrêter et le retourner face à lui. Bien vite et sans comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi, Bill sentit une paire de lèvres se poser simplement sur les siennes et la surprise lui donna la sensation que son cœur cessait de battre l'espace de deux secondes. D'un geste machinal, il repoussa aussitôt son double, les joues rougies, les pensées floues, sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- To...Tom...  
- Naaan, j'y crois pas ! lâcha le guitariste avec un immense sourire.

- Bill ! Tu rougis ? sourit-il encore, le regard taquin.  
- A quoi tu joues ? demanda sèchement Bill qui commençait à saisir le sens du petit manège de son jumeau.  
- J'essaie de comprendre... répondit son vis-à-vis, l'air faussement pensif. Mmh... je crois que c'est fait.

Bill eut alors la sensation qu'un étau se refermait peu à peu sur son cœur tant il lui faisait mal. Un nœud douloureux se forma au creux de son estomac pendant qu'il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai...

- Fous moi la paix... lâcha t-il en baissant les yeux, les joues chaudes.  
- Faut t'faire soigner Bill, reprit cependant son jumeau sans changer de ton, j'suis ton frère, t'as oublié ?  
- Dégage bordel ! hurla l'androgyne en relevant finalement la tête, excédé mais en colère.

Malgré ses paroles, ce fut lui-même qui sortit en courant de la chambre pour gravir les escaliers sans savoir où aller, sans savoir où ils le mèneraient. Courir, courir, courir loin de lui, il n'avait que ça en tête, le reste, il s'en fichait.

- Et merde !

Tom envoya brutalement son pied dans la première chose qu'il vit ; le plateau en verre de la table basse installée au centre de la pièce fut la victime idéale et se brisa en morceaux en échouant lamentablement sur le sol. Le guitariste se laissa tomber par terre, la tête dans ses mains, perdu dans un flot de pensées vagues et opposées, incomprises et douloureuses.  
_Warum ?  
_


	3. Partie 3

Encore merci vos nouvelles reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Tif :: Merci pour le compliment, c'est gentil. Tom a pas le grand rôle dans cette histoire, c'est sûr, enfin bon . . . J'espère que la suite va te plaire. :)

Sahad :: Tom a décidé de jouer les boulets, lol ? Peut-être. :p Tu devrais recevoir ce p'tit message d'up rapidement normalement ;) Merci !

LolieShing :: Hé ouais, on peut ptêtre en faire encore quelque chose du Tomichou, lol. Voyons si ta prévision sur la suite est juste . . .

peckforever :: Bah voilà la suite ! J'espère que ton cœur a tenu lol.

Alia :: Mouahah, on est tous sadiques quelque part au fond de nous x) J'ai adoré ton commentaire en tout cas ! Merci !

Tout ça pour annoncer la suite quand même. :)  
Beaucoup de questions pour nos jumeaux préférés . . .  
Bonne lecture !!****

Partie 3 :

Bill gravit les escaliers de l'hôtel jusqu'au dernier étage où il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, mais il ne pensait qu'à s'éloigner de lui, de son frère, de son jumeau... de Tom. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il voulait le tester ? Voir comment il réagirait après ça ?

- Connard...

L'androgyne était assailli par une vague de sentiments contradictoires, tous dirigés vers le jeune guitariste. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Enervé, irrité, blessé... Que ressentait-il pour son frère au juste ? Il l'aimait, naturellement, c'était son jumeau ! Mais pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ces derniers temps ? Trop possessif, trop jaloux... Il s'engueulait tout le temps avec lui, Georg avait bien raison... Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune brun qui recommença à marcher, s'engouffrant au hasard dans une cage d'escalier qui menait sans doute jusqu'au toit. Il pleuvait toujours et les gouttes gelées sur sa peau le firent sursauter mais il n'y prêta pas tellement attention. Faisant quelques pas, il regarda la ville grise qui lui faisait face, le cœur serré, les pensées douloureuses... Avait-il vraiment un problème ? Jalouser ainsi ceux qui approchaient trop son frère... c'était normal ? L'androgyne repensa alors à ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la chambre... Le contact des lèvres de son jumeau sur les siennes ne l'avait pas rebuté, ni révulsé, ni même répugné, au contraire, il avait trouver ça… agréable ? c'était peut-être là qu'était son problème.

« _**Bill ! Tu rougis ?**_ »

Pourquoi avoir trouvé ça agréable et non dégoûtant ? Pourquoi s'être montré gêné au lieu de prendre ça à la rigolade ?

- Quel con...

Bill se prit la tête dans les mains, en colère... contre lui-même, contre ce qu'il commençait à réaliser, contre la terre entière ! ... contre Tom.

- Merde...

Lentement, il marcha jusqu'à aller s'adosser à un bout de mur humide. Il s'y laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, à présent totalement trempé par la pluie qui s'abattait toujours avec force sur la ville. Des larmes dévalaient les joues de l'androgyne, se mélangeant aux perles de pluie qui s'y déposaient avec acharnement... Mais il s'en fichait, il se fichait de tout. Il ne pensait plus à ce genre de détails, il pouvait bien crever de froid, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Un seul visage était le centre de ses pensées, un visage qui ressemblait tant au sien... et même trop.

**OoOoO**

- Tom ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Georg et Gustav venaient enfin de rejoindre le jeune guitariste dans la chambre de Bill. Le garçon était toujours assis par terre, à côté de la table en verre à présent brisée en morceaux.  
En entendant la voix du bassiste, Tom se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face, sans pour autant répondre. En voyant l'expression irrité sur le visage de son cadet, Gustav s'approcha un peu de lui et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui y a Tom ? Il est où Bill ?  
- Je l'emmerde Bill !  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta Georg.  
- C'est pas ton problème, répliqua froidement le dreadeux.  
- Mais Tom... !  
- Lâche moi !

Sans attendre que l'autre parle à nouveau, Tom sortit de la chambre, mal à l'aise, plein de regrets et... triste. Profondément triste pour son frère. Il n'aurait pas du lui faire ça, il regrettait énormément son geste et ferait n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière et tout annuler... évidemment, c'était impossible. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Le tester ? Quelle idée de con ! Mais était-ce réellement un simple test ? Ou en avait-il eu envie... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Mais alors quoi ? Tom laissa toutes ces questions de côté, tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était retrouver son frère et s'excuser, sans penser à quoique ce soit. S'excuser... Le jeune guitariste se dirigea dans les escaliers pour gagner le hall de l'hôtel et l'extérieur où la pluie lui tint lieu de compagne. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita dans la première rue qu'il vit, atrocement inquiet de savoir son frère seul dans cette ville obscure.

**OoOoO**

Mais Bill n'avait pas pris le même chemin que son double en sortant de sa chambre.

Toujours assis sur le sol froid du toit, sanglotant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de consolation à son problème, à cette situation. Tout n'était que pensées floues et questions sans réponse... une question... Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Il se sentait petit, insignifiant, ridicule... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Lui. Qu'est-ce que Tom pouvait bien faire maintenant ? Il racontait sans doute ce qu'il s'était passé à Gustav et Georg qui rigolaient, pliés en deux à s'en faire mal au ventre. Il aurait pu aller les rejoindre et rire avec eux en considérant tout ça comme un gros délire, mais il n'en avait pas le courage, ni l'envie et puis... il ne voulait pas se mentir. Se mentir... Non, ses réactions n'avaient rien de purement normal, il le savait et ça lui faisait mal. Il était conscient que tout cela était absurde et impossible.

Lentement, l'androgyne se releva, s'aidant de ses mains appuyées au sol et sur le mur derrière lui. Pleuré l'avait fatigué, s'ajoutant à la soirée, au concert... il était littéralement épuisé. Epuisé et las. Il marcha doucement jusqu'au rebord du toit ; un simple muret d'une trentaine de centimètres séparait le sol du vide et Bill se pencha légèrement pour regarder par-dessus. Les grosses gouttes de pluies s'abattaient sur le goudron et les voitures, quelques personnes marchaient ici et là, mais le mauvais temps n'attirait pas les foules.

Il s'assit sur le rebord, les yeux rivés vers l'infini devant lui... Les toits gris, les nuages noirs... Il dirigea à nouveau son regard vers le bas, là où la pluie martelait avec force pare brises et parapluies. Un instant, il se pencha un peu plus en avant... juste se faire peur avec le vide... Et si seulement tout pouvait être moins compliqué. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi bizarre, si seulement il ne s'était pas disputé avec Tom, si... On pourrait refaire le monde avec des si et tout serait plus simple.

Il grelotta de froid ; ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau tellement ils étaient mouillés mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger, d'affronter le regard des autres, même si ça ne serait pas méchant venant de leur part, lui n'était pas en état, il ne voulait pas... et puis, malgré tout ça, Tom était sans doute encore fâché. Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait de lui ? ...

**OoOoO**

Tom n'en pouvait plus. Il avait beau courir dans toutes les rues qu'il rencontrait, crier le nom de son frère, chercher dans les endroits les plus insolites, il ne retrouvait pas Bill. Mais où était-il bon sang ? L'angoisse gagnait le guitariste à chaque pas, horriblement inquiet, le cœur rempli de remords... Il savait que si quelque chose arrivait à son jumeau ça serait de sa faute ; et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il n'était vraiment bon à rien... Bill ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé en même temps... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait...

Totalement trempé à force de marcher sous une pluie battante, il avait fini par laisser tomber sa casquette qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Ses dreadlocks détachées étaient complètement mouillées, mais il s'en fichait royalement, c'était le dernier de ses soucis ; il voulait avant tout retrouver Bill, son jumeau, son double, sa moitié...

A l'angle d'une rue, il s'arrêta, essoufflé, énervé et anxieux. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? C'était odieux, bas… Le pire des enfoirés n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille ! Tester son frère, voir comment il réagirait ? Ca avait été peut-être sa seule façon de comprendre... Comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, découvrir ce qui clochait chez son jumeau... Mais ça n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses, c'était chez lui-même que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Sans même sans rendre compte, Tom avait passé ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se remémorant le contact si particulier qu'il avait eu avec Bill. Avait-il trouvé ça repoussant ? Non, sinon il ne l'aurait même pas tenté... Alors pourquoi ?!  
Sans réfléchir, il balança brutalement son pied dans une poubelle en ferraille près de lui qui, chutant violemment sur le sol, s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd se mêlant à un puissant juron :

- Putain !

Cachant son visage un instant, il recommença ensuite à marcher, fatigué et toujours en rogne contre lui-même... mais aussi contre Bill. Il n'avait qu'à lui parler, ce n'était pas compliqué ! Ils étaient frères non ? Alors pourquoi ce silence ? c'était énervant ! Depuis quand lui cachait-il ce genre de choses ? Ces trucs qui le mettaient dans de pareils états... Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ?

Malgré tout ça, Tom avait toujours dans l'idée de chercher son jumeau et de le retrouver. Malgré sa rancœur il était toujours terriblement inquiet. Mais ce n'était pas un mystère s'il ne retrouvait pas Bill... dans une ville si grande, qu'il ne connaissait pas il aurait pu chercher pendant trois jours, le résultat aurait été similaire. Et puis, à bien y réfléchir il était peut-être déjà rentré à l'hôtel... comment savoir ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait toujours, un flash de bon sens le frappa soudain en plein visage : son téléphone portable ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? C'était pourtant évident ! Se collant contre un mur pour se protéger un maximum de la pluie, Tom sortit le petit appareil d'une des poches de son large pantalon ; il était plutôt trempé et le guitariste pria intérieurement pour qu'il fonctionne toujours. Il l'avait oublié au point d'en oublier qu'un téléphone n'est pas particulièrement étanche... quel con. Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, il commença par l'allumer... avec succès.

- Pas si con.

Il alla ensuite dans son répertoire pour chercher le numéro de Bill, mais au moment de le faire sonner, il hésita. Son jumeau devait lui en vouloir. Bien sûr il aurait raison, mais... Tom ne voulait pas se faire envoyer balader via un téléphone, il se voyait mal, mine de rien, appeler Bill et entamer une conversation banale du genre : « T'es où ? » gnagna... C'était idiot. Malgré tout, il porta le portable jusqu'à son oreille et attendit patiemment, chaque tonalité amplifiant son angoisse à chaque seconde, quand...

- Hallo !

Tom déglutit avec difficulté mais parla quand même, la gorge nouée :

- Euh... Bill... c'est moi... je...  
- Je suis pas là pour l'instant ! Laissez un mess...  
- Mais bordel !

Tom raccrocha vivement, peu content de passer pour un abruti même s'il était seul.

- Bill, à quoi ça t'sert d'avoir un téléphone si tu t'en sers pas, CRETIN !

Il continua à pester intérieurement, pensant que ça ne serait pas très malin d'être interpellé à cette heure-ci pour tapage nocturne. Mais merde... Cependant, il n'aurait su dire s'il était réellement déçu ou au contraire soulagé que son frère ne réponde pas. En fait, c'était sans doute mieux comme ça...  
Il pensa alors à joindre Georg ou Gustav, mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à leur parler, à leur donner des explications sur son comportement - qu'il leur devait sûrement d'ailleurs - ou sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé... Lui-même n'avait pas la moitié des réponses, alors... Eux ça les ferait sans doute rire mais il ne voulait pas de ça, vraiment pas.

Se détachant du mur pour recommencer à marcher, Tom décida malgré tout de rentrer à l'hôtel. Même si Bill était encore en ville, il pouvait se trouver dans des milliers d'endroits différents ; s'il rentrait à l'hôtel entre temps, il risquerait de le louper. Et le guitariste doutait que son jumeau lui ouvre bien gentiment sa porte après ce qu'il avait osé faire. Traînant les pieds, le jeune dreadeux fit donc demi-tour, épuisé... aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Ses vêtements étaient lourds de l'eau que leur tissu contenait à présent, son visage, ses dreads étaient totalement trempés... Oui, il fallait rentrer. Il espérait juste qu'il retrouverait facilement son chemin ; il s'était tellement précipité en sortant de l'hôtel qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention aux rues empruntées.

Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant... Une bonne complicité au concert, un début de soirée agréable et soudain... la mauvaise humeur de Bill, sa distance…  
Le guitariste laissa échapper un soupir... Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ?

Et cette pluie qui n'en finissait pas de tomber. 


	4. Partie 4

Merci pour vos reviews !

Aelin ueal :: Bill ? Bill ? Bill ? Biiill, où es-tu x) Let's see . . . :p

karibu4 :: Merci ! Voici la suite, j'espère que t'as pas trop attendu.

Alia :: J'étais encore morte de rire en lisant ton commentaire. Ecoute, si y a des embrouilles, autant qu'il y en ait pour tout le monde, non mais ! x) Après réflexion je me suis demandée si on allait me faire la remarque, mais oui : Tom c'est un barbare ! Muwhaha. Merci ;) (pour la table en verre j'ai pas encore décidé ahah)

LolieShing :: Hé ouais, Tom le mec violent et Bill la jeune fille sensible x) T'as tout compris.

Sahad :: Hey oooh ! T.T T'es obligée d'écrire la suite de _Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem_, j'vais mourir sinon ! Veux savoir c'qui va se passeeer ! *fan un jour, fan toujours x)* Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas :) (si tu postes pas ta suite, je posterai pas la mienne muwhaha ! Chantage ? Ouiiiii !)

peckforever :: Eh bah oui, la suite en direct ici ! Ce qui se passe après ? Humm. . . Chais pas. J'espère que tu t'es pas desséchée quand même xD En espérant que cette partie te plaira autant que les autres . . .

TH*Forever* :: La voilà la suite, héhé.

Bonne lecture !

**Partie 4 :**

Bill n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours assis sur le muret du toit de l'hôtel, le regard perdu vers l'infini gris qui lui faisait face, l'esprit toujours assailli par les mêmes questions... Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi... ? Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les paroles d'une de leur chanson s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes, tel un murmure adressé au hasard...

- « Wenn nichts mehr geht wird ich ein Engel sein, für dich allein... »

Un soupir... Peut-être était-ce absurde de prendre toute cette histoire au sérieux, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était plus fort que lui ; il n'arrivait pas à en rire en y repensant, à oublier. Pourquoi son frère avait-il fait ça ? S'il avait pensé un jour se disputer de cette manière avec lui... Et pour ça surtout. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de cette fille justement ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la trouver à son goût ? Et jalouser son jumeau ? Pas le contraire. Tout serait plus simple... tout serait plus normal.

- Putain, Tom...

Assis en tailleur sur le muret, face à la ville, victime encore d'interrogations troublantes et de questions sans réponse... Il n'avait même plus peur du vide. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui... il était seul. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il calla son visage dans les paumes de ses mains, oubliant même la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber.

- Warum...?

**OoOoO**

Après quelques détours, quelques égarements au milieu de certaines rues et rencontres avec des culs-de-sac, Tom reconnut enfin la rue de l'hôtel qu'il s'empressa de remonter, accélérant l'allure pour finalement se retrouver devant la façade du bâtiment. L'eau dégoulinait sur son visage, ses vêtements, de ses dreadlocks qui, trempées, lui tenaient froid. Il était gelé mais hésitait à entrer. Et si Bill était encore dans le hall de l'hôtel ? Et s'il était dans sa chambre et qu'il refusait de lui ouvrir ? Il comprendrait... Mais aurait bien du mal malgré tout à encaisser une telle froideur de la part de son jumeau. Glissant une main fébrile entre ses dreads humides, le guitariste leva la tête vers le ciel en soupirant, les yeux clos, comme si ce simple geste allait l'aider à se décider. Il passa une main sur son visage, indécis... que faire, que faire, que faire ? Entrouvrant les paupières, les yeux légèrement plissés pour se protéger des gouttes de pluies, Tom eut soudain la désagréable sensation d'émerger d'un drôle de rêve en distinguant sur le toit une sombre silhouette.

- Hein ?

Quel crétin pouvait bien squatter le toit par un temps pareil ? Et si près du bord sous une pluie battante ? Il fallait être suicidaire. Tom détourna le regard en soupirant, inquiété par d'autres problèmes pour l'instant, si un pauvre type voulait crever maintenant ce n'était pas son problème. Il toisa la porte d'entrée presque méchamment... C'était idiot d'hésiter, il faudrait bien rentrer un jour. Mais il était angoissé quant à la réaction que son frère aurait, à ses paroles. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir en colère de nouveau, il n'aimait pas ça... Lire la tristesse, la douleur, la rancœur sur le visage de Bill... Non... Le sourire lui allait si bien.

Fronçant les sourcils après un instant de réflexion, le jeune dreadeux redirigea son regard vers le ciel, intrigué. Cette personne sur le toit attirait de nouveau son attention, mais il fallait avouer que sa situation n'était pas banale. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là-haut ? Comment réfléchir tranquillement alors qu'on risque d'un moment à un autre de recevoir un bonhomme sur la tronche ? Plissant les yeux, le guitariste essaya de détailler l'inconnu le mieux possible. Apparemment, la personne en question avait caché son visage dans ses mains, assise sur le rebord du toit, dangereusement installée près du bord. Elle n'était donc pas simple à identifier pour Tom... et puis cette pluie qui lui broyait la vue ! Et pourtant... des cheveux longs et sombres, une silhouette fine...ça ne pouvait pas...

Les yeux du guitariste s'écarquillèrent progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'il distinguait en détails le soit disant inconnu, réalisant l'erreur qu'il avait failli commettre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con ! La surprise fut-elle qu'il eut l'impression sur le coup que son cœur avait manqué un battement et que sa tête heurtait quelque chose de solide. Maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte c'était si évident ! C'était lui !

- BILL !! hurla t-il sans réfléchir, paniqué.

Précipitamment, il se rua dans le hall de l'hôtel, se foutant royalement de tremper le sol carrelé de ses vêtements et cheveux dégoulinant d'eau de pluie. Il se précipita dans les escaliers sans s'arrêter de courir. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que son frère foutait là haut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire comme ça ? Et dire qu'il avait failli l'ignorer totalement... mais quel con ! Malgré toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, le dreadeux garda la même allure sans se soucier de ses jambes qui le faisaient souffrir à gravir les marches quatre à quatre, pestant intérieurement contre lui-même mais aussi contre son jumeau.

- Bordel, Bill...

**OoOoO**

L'androgyne entendit son nom, comme un cri lointain lui parvenant pourtant si clairement. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Relevant le visage, intrigué, le chanteur baissa les yeux vers les pieds de l'hôtel, chuchotant :

- Tom...?

Mais rien. Pas la moindre silhouette, le moindre mouvement, rien. Les quelques personnes présentes un peu plus tôt semblaient avoir déserté l'endroit rapidement ; même les voitures se faisaient à présent de plus en plus rares à passer devant le bâtiment. Rien... Juste le bruit de la pluie sur le goudron froid et des éclairs lointains se formant à l'horizon, zébrant le ciel de leur lumière aveuglante. Avait-il rêvé ? Il soupira longuement, passant une main sur son visage fatigué et humide.

- Oui, je rêve...

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres brillantes d'eau de pluie : il était si ridicule ; il en rirait presque. Se torturer l'esprit à cause de son jumeau au point d'entendre sa voix l'appeler, c'était grave ! Il avait vraiment un problème.

Bougeant un peu, le jeune brun décroisa ses jambes et sentit aussitôt des picotements lui parcourir les mollets et les chevilles... Depuis combien de temps était-il assis ici sans bouger ? Hum... il n'en savait absolument rien... et ce n'était pas important. Qu'est-ce qui l'était ? Tout lui semblait si petit...

- BILL !

Tom débarqua en trombe sur le toit, ouvrant la porte à la volée dans sa précipitation. L'androgyne sursauta en entendant à nouveau la voix de son frère l'appeler et se retourna, le visage pâle, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur un Tom essoufflé d'avoir couru, les vêtements et les cheveux aussi trempés que les siens, l'air visiblement inquiet.

- To...Tom, balbutia le chanteur en ouvrant grand les yeux, incrédule.

Le guitariste détourna rapidement la tête en voyant son jumeau, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, indécis. Il s'était tellement précipité qu'il en avait oublié l'hésitation et l'angoisse qui l'empêchaient d'entrer dans l'hôtel il y avait encore quelques minutes ; et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à son frère, il se sentait con, sans savoir quoi dire. Tentant de paraître plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était en réalité, il s'approcha de son jumeau qui lutta pour ne pas s'éloigner à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-il en essayant de garder un ton qui ne trahissait pas son inquiétude.  
- Et toi ? rétorqua aussitôt son vis-à-vis sur la défensive.

Tom baissa les yeux dans un soupir avant de regarder à nouveau son frère, anxieux. Machinalement, il l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il se relève du muret et lança :

- Fais gaffe. Tu veux voir c'que ça fait de tomber d'un immeuble de quatre étages ou quoi ?  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? lâcha le jeune brun, glacial, le regard lourd de sous-entendus.  
- Bill... je...  
- Nein, l'interrompit son vis-à-vis dans un soupir, te fatigue pas.

L'androgyne s'éloigna du vide et de son frère par la même occasion. Il sentait toujours la poigne du guitariste autour de son bras, comme s'il ne l'avait pas lâché... C'était étrange et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était nerveux de se retrouver si près de son jumeau après ça, et surtout gêné. Très gêné. Il aurait eu des centaines de questions à lui poser en temps normal mais rien n'arrivait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres closes. Rien n'était normal.  
En voyant son frère s'éloigner, Tom eut un nouveau pincement au cœur, comme s'il allait une nouvelle fois partir.

- Excuse-moi... souffla t-il doucement, Bill, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais...  
- Oh, tu crois ?

Ses paroles étaient sèches, acides. Mais c'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement : il en voulait à Tom, c'était normal ! Et pourtant... Dieu que c'était difficile.

Le dreadeux soupira. Il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé et c'était bien fait pour lui. Cependant, tout n'était pas de sa faute, il le savait mais pour l'instant c'était lui qui était en tort sur toute la ligne.

Il s'avança encore un peu.

- Bill... j'ai été con, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... continua t-il sur le même ton, regardant son double qui s'obstinait à fixer autre chose.  
- Moi non plus, lâcha ce dernier, les bras croisés.  
- Mais je comprends pas.

Cette fois, l'androgyne se tourna vivement vers son jumeau, interloqué par ses paroles.

- Tu comprends pas ? lança t-il aussitôt. Et moi alors ? J'comprends ?  
- Bill... souffla calmement Tom qui sentait que son frère ne tarderait plus à s'énerver.  
- Qu'est-que j'étais censé comprendre tout à l'heure ? continua en effet le jeune brun en haussant le ton.  
- Bill...  
- Un délire de mon pauvre frère ? Un moyen de m'tester ? C'est ça !  
- Bill !  
- J'imagine que t'as bien du t'marrer !  
- Bordel, Bill !!  
- Was !?  
- Je suis désolé ! s'écria Tom, impuissant, sans réponse à toutes les questions de son jumeau. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise d'autre ? J'comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, j'sais pas ce qui m'a pris et...

Il hésita. S'excuser pour la énième fois ? Demander pardon jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève ? A quoi ça servirait ? A rien ! Ca reviendrait au même ! Et pourtant ce furent ses mots, simples, courts, mais il ne trouvait rien d'autre de plus logique à dire :

- Excuse-moi Bill.


	5. Partie 5

Merci pour vos reviews, voici la cinquième partie. Finalement c'est plus tellement un One Shot, mais bon . . . Tant pis !

Lady Shadow Cassandra :: Maiiiis ! Faut bien qu'il y ait une fin, non ? Non mais t'as raison en fait je suis sadique et j'aime vous faire souffrir muwhaha. Désolée pour l'erreur à « Engel », j'avais pas fait attention.

ALia :: Pour avoir les mêmes à la maison va falloir demander à Mme Kaulitz ;) Merci !

Sahad :: Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'attends avec impatience le chapitre 14 de ta fic moi. Allez, allez !

TH*Forever* :: Merci beaucoup ! La voilà la suite :)

mymy-chan :: Et une suite, une ! x)

chise :: Oooh, ça me fait très plaisir, merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début !

peckforever :: J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ton commentaire, imaginant Tom supplier Bill . . . XD Why not ? ;) Voilà la suite !

Manue :: Merci ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. :)

Bonne lecture !

**Partie 5 :**

L'androgyne ne répliqua pas, silencieux, fixant son frère comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il avait l'air si désemparé. C'était même inhabituel de le voir comme ça, si vulnérable, si fragile. Bill sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son jumeau si sincère, c'était à lui maintenant de se sentir atrocement con. Sa colère retomba aussitôt, gagnée par un autre sentiment qu'on appelle le remord. Il soupira... Faire le vide, passer à autre chose. C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, même s'il s'était juré de ne plus se mentir. Avait-il le choix ?  
Le regard fuyant, il fit quelques pas avant de rompre le silence désagréable qui commençait à s'installer :

- Oublie... lança t-il avec un sourire quelque peu crispé. Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. J'ai froid.  
- Mais... Bill... je...  
- Roooh, tu veux quoi à la fin ? l'interrompit l'androgyne, essayant de briser la glace. T'oublies et j'oublie ! Sinon t'as pas fini de t'excuser.  
- Mais... tenta à nouveau Tom, l'esprit peut-être plus léger, mais le cœur soudain alourdi.  
- Blablabla ! brailla son double en regardant ailleurs, peu tenté de reprendre une conversation portant sur ce sujet.

Tom suivit du regard son jumeau qui commençait finalement à rejoindre la porte menant à la cage d'escalier. Hésitant, il le rattrapa en quelques enjambées, se plaçant juste derrière lui.

- Bill.

Le concerné s'immobilisa, sursautant en entendant la voix du guitariste si proche et en sentant son souffle contre sa nuque. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'il se demandait ce que son frère pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il lui avait dit d'oublier non ? Pourquoi se tenait-il si près de lui bon sang...  
Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Tom se rapprocha encore de son jumeau, approchant sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi ?

Bill plissa les yeux. Où voulait-il en venir ? Il sentit bien vite les mains du dreadeux se poser sur ses épaules pour le retourner face à lui et il se demanda bêtement comment son cœur pouvait encore rester au creux de sa poitrine tellement il le sentait battre vite. C'était idiot de se mettre dans un tel état mais en même temps, il n'y pouvait rien. Oui, il avait un problème. Et alors ?  
Malgré tout ça, il essaya de rester simple face à son double, lançant :

- Je sais pourquoi.  
- Nein, tu sais pas, répliqua l'autre, catégorique.

Bill haussa un sourcil.

- Je sais pas ? répéta t-il, incrédule.  
- Tu sais pas, confirma simplement l'adolescent aux dreads.

L'androgyne esquissa un sourire ironique avant de chuchoter à son tour :

- Et toi, tu sais ?

Bonne question. Tom se mordilla la lèvre, pris dans son propre jeu. S'il savait ? S'il savait...

- J'me les gèle, viens on rentre.

Bill haussa les sourcils en voyant son frère se défiler de la sorte puis esquissa un mince sourire. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander... Tout rentrait dans l'ordre, c'était déjà ça non ?

... Tout ?

Même s'il ne pleuvait plus autant qu'avant, les fines gouttes de pluie se faisaient tout de même sentir, mouillant leurs vêtements encore plus qu'ils ne les étaient déjà.  
Passant à côté de Bill, Tom alla vite se mettre à l'abri, suivi par son jumeau. Enfin au sec ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Le guitariste toucha son large tee-shirt, affichant une grimace.

- On a l'air de quoi ? grogna t-il en ramenant ses dreadlocks détachées dans son dos. Si j'tombe malade ça sera d'ta faute !  
- Hey, Tom ! appela son vis-à-vis sans relever sa remarque.  
- Mmh ? Was ?

Tom tourna la tête en constatant que son frère ne répondait plus et eut tout juste le temps de voir le visage de son double à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Les lèvres du brun se posèrent simplement sur celles du guitariste qui ouvrit grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi ? ...  
Le « baiser » ne dura qu'un instant et Bill recula doucement, un sourire taquin peint sur le visage, même si les battements de son cœur s'étaient sensiblement accélérés.

- On est quitte maintenant, sourit-il simplement.

Tom resta abruti devant le geste de son frère, sans comprendre d'abord, puis captant finalement que ce contact avait en fait un arrière goût de vengeance. Reprenant son assurance habituelle et par la même occasion son caractère de râleur, le dreadeux s'avança vers Bill qui haussa les sourcils en se sentant obligé de reculer jusqu'à sentir son dos heurter un mur.

- Sauf que moi j't'ai pas dit d'arrêter, lâcha le dreadeux sur un ton de reproche.

Bill ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Ou bien était-ce encore une mauvaise blague ?

- Depuis quand tu m'donnes des ordres ? répliqua t-il en haussant un sourcil, l'air de rien.  
- Mais depuis toujours ! répondit Tom le plus naturellement du monde.  
- Ah ouais ?  
- T'es juste pas très obéissant... continua le guitariste, le regard faussement sévère.  
- Ben voyons.  
- Hey...

Détaillant le visage de son frère un instant, Bill le vit se rapprocher à nouveau jusqu'à toucher tendrement ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, l'androgyne répondit simplement à son baiser sans se soucier du reste, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, les pensées vagues, toutes dirigées vers Tom. Ce qu'il se sentait bien… Bien vite, la barrière de leurs lèvres fut franchie afin de permettre à leurs langues de se toucher, commençant un ballet sensuel en un contact qui leur était tout nouveau. Les mains du guitariste s'attardèrent alors sur les hanches de son jumeau qui se sentit frissonner de plus belle.

Il le savait maintenant et se rendait compte qu'il l'avait toujours su. C'était ça... A l'instant c'était ce qui lui paraissait le plus évident au monde.

- Tom ! Bill ! Vous êtes là ?

La voix de Georg.

Bien vite, les deux garçons se séparèrent à contre cœur, comme par réflexe. Remettant leurs idées en place le plus rapidement possible, ils s'échangèrent un regard significatif avant de se tourner vers le bassiste, accompagné de Gustav qui montait les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! souffla Georg en apercevant ses deux cadets.  
- Nein, on est là-bas, lâcha Tom avec un soupir en désignant l'extrémité opposée des escaliers d'un signe de tête.  
- Hyper drôle, soupira son vis-à-vis.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Bill.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ! Ca fait au moins une heure qu'on vous cherche ! s'écria le bassiste, comme si c'était évident.  
- On avait peur que Tom ait fini par te tuer Bill, fit Gustav avec un sourire. Apparemment c'est pas l'cas.  
- T'es déçu ? lança l'androgyne en fronçant les sourcils.  
- On descend ? demanda alors Tom. Il fait froid ici.  
- ... Vous êtes trempés, fit remarquer Georg en commençant à marcher en sens inverse.  
- Il pleut, répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Cette réponse n'expliquait pas tout mais les deux autres s'en contentèrent, ravis de voir que Bill et Tom s'étaient visiblement réconciliés. Les garçons descendirent quelques marches en silence, plongés dans une atmosphère étrange, pas totalement à l'aise. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées, ils avaient tous besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs pensées, particulièrement Bill et Tom qui semblaient littéralement ailleurs. Georg lui, semblait cependant titillé par autre chose :

- T'étais où Bill ? interrogea t-il après quelques secondes. On t'as vu partir avant les dédicaces et... plus rien ! T'aurais pu prévenir !

Pas de réponse. Le bassiste tourna les yeux vers son leader pour constater que celui-ci n'avait pas bronché, marchant toujours de manière machinale, le regard dans le vide.

- Hey Bill ! J'te parle, t'es sourd ou tu l'fais exprès ? s'exaspéra Georg en parlant un peu plus fort, sans cependant l'engueuler ouvertement.  
- Hein, de quoi ? réagit finalement le jeune brun en relevant vivement la tête.  
- Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça sans rien dire avant la séance de dédicace ? répéta son vis-à-vis avec un soupir presque agacé. On s'est senti con nous quand les fans nous ont demandé où t'étais... « Il va bientôt arriver Bill ? » commença alors à imiter Georg, s'appropriant une voix particulièrement aiguë : « Pourquoi il est pas lààààà ? » ; « On veut Biiiiiiill Kaul... »  
- Ca suffit ! souffla Bill en se renfrognant légèrement, peu heureux de devoir répondre à de nouvelles questions concernant ce qu'il avait fait.

Il n'en était pas particulièrement fier, sur le moment il n'avait pas réfléchi... Il avait pensé à son moral avant le groupe, il en était bien conscient, mais il n'avait pas envie d'entendre de nouveaux reproches. C'était passé, il s'était assez engueulé avec Tom pour remettre ça. Il savait qu'il aurait à réparer les pots cassés, seulement là, il n'avait pas envie d'y repenser.

- Je t'ai dit que je me sentais pas bien... lâcha t-il avec mauvaise humeur.  
- Mais c'est pas une raison ! répliqua le bassiste. T'aurais au moins pu...  
- C'est bon, intervint Tom sous le regard perplexe de son jumeau. Ca s'est bien passé, ça sert à rien d'en reparler.

Georg ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit immédiatement. Il pensait obtenir l'appui de Tom dans cette conversation, compte tenu du cinéma qu'il avait fait en rentrant à l'hôtel. Le bassiste haussa alors un sourcil puis tourna la tête vers la droite : Gustav restait silencieux.  
Laissant échappé un soupir où perçait l'ironie, il lança en direction du guitariste :

- J'aurais aimé voir ta tronche si on t'avait dit ça tout à l'heure, dans la voiture.

- On a plus le droit de changer d'avis ? rétorqua Tom en tournant le regard vers lui. J'étais énervé, ça arrive à tout le monde.

- On n'en parle plus alors, finit par dire Gustav en esquissant un sourire satisfait.

Bill tourna vers le batteur un regard chargé de reconnaissance avant d'esquisser un sourire amical. Ne plus en parler oui, c'était la meilleure des choses à faire, surtout maintenant.

Ils continuèrent leur descente jusqu'au dernier étage de l'hôtel, puis descendirent encore pour rejoindre celui de leurs chambres. L'androgyne se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, repassant en boucle dans sa tête les paroles que Tom et Georg venaient de s'échanger : Tom s'était énervé à cause de lui. Lui en voulait-il tant que ça ? En même temps, il fallait le dire, il avait agi comme un imbécile. Mais il ne voulait plus se poser de questions à propos de tout ça, c'était terminé. Avec du recul, il en reparlerait peut-être à Tom, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais pas pour l'instant. Tom... tout lui semblait si irréel.

Les quatre garçons arrivèrent après quelques courtes minutes dans le couloir de leurs chambres. Ils avaient tous hâte de se reposer un peu après cette longue soirée agitée. Georg et Gustav étaient soulagés que les jumeaux se soient réconciliés : ce n'était jamais favorable à l'atmosphère du groupe lorsque les deux frères se disputaient ; c'était la plupart de temps pesant et lourd, particulièrement ces derniers temps où leurs disputes répétitives semblaient sérieuses mais dont ils ignoraient tout. Cependant, ils ne préféraient pas interroger leurs deux cadets là-dessus, cela semblait être un sujet pénible pour l'un comme pour l'autre et les deux garçons ne voulaient pas envenimer les choses à chaque fois et préféraient donc garder le silence, espérant que Bill et Tom arriveraient à se sortir seuls de leur problème.

Les adolescents s'immobilisèrent dans le couloir, près des portes de leurs chambres qui étaient proches les unes des autres. Tout était passé si vite, ils avaient à présent besoin de se reposer.  
Esquissant un sourire, Georg envoya gentiment son poing dans l'épaule de Tom, imitant un geste amical.

- Changez-vous, vous allez attraper froid, lança t-il à l'adresse des jumeaux.  
- Nooon, sans blague ? grogna le guitariste, un sourire narquois peint sur le visage. On pensait rester comme ça toute notre vie.  
- Ah, ah, lâcha son vis-à-vis sans enthousiasme.  
- Gute Nacht ! sourit alors Gustav en commençant à gagner sa chambre. Dormez bien.  
- Gute Nacht ! répondirent en cœur les deux frères.  
- A demain !

Alors que Georg pénétrait dans sa chambre à son tour, Bill tourna le regard vers son jumeau qui levait presque timidement les yeux vers lui. Tout lui paraissait si flou, si imaginaire... Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il avait eu l'impression dans cette cage d'escalier de rêver, oui, tout simplement rêver. Et maintenant, face à Tom, il ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il aurait eu une bonne centaine de choses à lui dire, mais il craignait de paraître ridicule, décalé... D'en faire trop ou pas assez. Est-ce que tout cela était sérieux, autant pour lui que pour son frère ? Ou était-ce un jeu ? Il ne savait pas très bien, il se sentait un peu perdu, déboussolé. Ce baiser lui avait ouvert les yeux : aucune fille, personne avant ça n'avait réussi à lui faire ressentir autant de choses en un simple contact, et pourtant Tom... Mon Dieu, Tom... Planté là devant lui, ses dreadlocks détachées encore humides, cette moue à la fois assurée et timide... Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. L'androgyne baissa soudain le regard, se rendant compte qu'il dévisageait complètement son frère. Pourquoi songeait-il à tout ça maintenant ? Ce n'était franchement pas le moment.

Se tournant à nouveau vers son guitariste, il tenta de se ressaisir rapidement. De quoi devait-il avoir l'air ?

- Et ben... bonne nuit, souffla t-il en esquissant un mince sourire. On se voit demain.

Se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms, Bill fit volte face, se dirigeant maladroitement vers sa chambre.  
Tom répondit au sourire de son double, hésitant autant que lui à parler ou même simplement bouger. Ses sentiments et sensations rejoignaient ceux de l'androgyne sans qu'il puisse réellement le deviner. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il fit un pas en direction de sa porte puis, inspirant profondément, se retourna vers son frère qui commençait à ouvrir la sienne.

- Hey Bill, appela t-il.  
- Mmh ? Was ? demanda l'intéressé en essayant de paraître tout à fait naturel.  
- Viens... murmura simplement le guitariste, peu sûr de ses propres paroles.

Le brun se retourna complètement pour faire face à son frère qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

- Toi viens ! lâcha t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire narquois.  
- Mais quel chieur ! s'écrira l'adolescent aux dreads en s'approchant malgré tout pour rejoindre ledit chieur.

Ils recommençaient à plaisanter, et c'était bon signe. Bill se serait mal vu, à se sentir gêné comme une fan timide à chaque fois qu'il croiserait son frère. Cela aurait été totalement idiot !

**oOoOo**

Désolée de couper le passage en sucette, mais j'avais pas trop le choix . . . Enfin non, pas désolée, muwhaha. See you ;)


	6. Partie 6

Voilà la suite !

J'espère que ça vous plaira =)

Manue :: Qui n'aimerait pas les voir tout mouillés nos twins ? x) Merci pour ton commentaire :)

chise :: Contente que ça te plaise ! Ensemble, pas ensemble ? . . . Qui peut le dire ? XD ahah J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début.

Sahad :: T'as posté ta suite, alors voilà la mienne ;) J'espère que ça te plaira.

Lady Shadow Cassandra :: C'est toi qu'es méchante T.T Merci beaucoup pour ton message !

peckforever :: Voilà la suite ! Merci de continuer à lire :)

Manitchi :: Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu dis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir . . . Voilà la suite !

Rosenoire47 :: Merci ;) La voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Ayana Sama :: Moi aussi x) . . . Lol.

Schwarzblack :: Hein de quoi ? T'entends quelque chose toi ? Moi rien du tout, ah ah ! T'es ma fan number one XD

Bonne lecture !

**Partie 6 :**

- Faudrait t'y faire à la longue, ricana t-il en appuyant sur la poignée. Et puis de toute façon, t'es pas m...

Posant son regard au centre de sa chambre, Bill se coupa brusquement dans ses paroles à la vue de la table en verre complètement brisée sur le sol. Les morceaux étaient éparpillés tout autour et le plus gros du plateau tenait encore faiblement au bois de la table grâce à un côté. Ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer, le chanteur tourna vers son jumeau un regard énigmatique, les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise. Tom baissa les yeux, hésitant entre le rire face à l'expression ahurie de son frère et le remord par rapport à ce qu'il s'était réellement passé un peu plus tôt. Voyant que son double restait muet malgré un petit sourire se dessinant au coin de sa bouche, Bill s'impatienta :

- Tu m'expliques au lieu de t'marrer ?

Tom étouffa un rire nerveux avant de parler :

- Ben... J'sais pas moi. Le passage d'une fan violente ? Ou bien d'une femme de ménage en colère ? tenta t-il en caressant son menton, l'air faussement pensif.  
- Tom ! grogna l'androgyne, les sourcils froncés.  
- Un tremblement de terre ? reprit le guitariste sur sa lancée.  
- Raaah, laisse tomber ! lâcha son vis-à-vis en avançant dans sa chambre, l'air boudeur.  
- Un ras de marrée ? Un combat de sumo ? continua à proposer l'autre en suivant son jumeau, un gentil sourire moqueur à présent peint sur le visage.

Bill se contenta de tirer intelligemment la langue avant de se baisser pour mettre les plus gros bouts de verre dans une poubelle.

- Roh mais Bill !  
- Si j'me coupe je porte plainte ! menaça le chanteur le plus naturellement du monde.  
- Contre ton frère ! s'indigna Tom, les yeux grands ouverts.

- J'vais m'gêner ! s'exclama son vis-à-vis de manière catégorique.  
- T'oserais pas, le défia le guitariste.  
- Si tu m'aides, j'dirais rien à personne, marchanda alors l'androgyne en esquissant un sourire malicieux mais discret. 

Tom haussa les sourcils, affichant une moue amusée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'fait penser que c'est moi en plus ? demanda t-il.  
- Tu sais pas mentir, ricana Bill.  
- Gnagnagna !

L'androgyne se mit à rire un peu avant de demander :

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'es éclaté à détruire ma chambre ? Tu te trouvais pas assez rock n' roll peut-être ?

Cette fois, Tom ne répondit pas, se mordillant à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, soudainement gêné. Bill remarqua aussitôt le changement d'attitude chez son jumeau et se redressa, jetant dans une poubelle proche les quelques morceaux de verre qu'il avait ramassés. S'approchant doucement du guitariste qui était resté debout, il lui dit simplement, esquissant un léger sourire :

- C'est pas grave...  
- Je... j'étais énervé, marmonna Tom en fixant un point invisible sur la moquette. Désolé...

Bill se pinça les lèvres en baissant une seconde les yeux, à son tour mal à l'aise, il demanda quand même, hésitant un peu :

- ... à cause de moi ?

Tom leva alors le regard vers son frère, se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans cette même chambre. Leur dispute, ce qu'il avait fait... C'était lui qui avait agi comme un imbécile, pas Bill. Il s'était énervé contre lui-même, contre son geste stupide, ce test à la fois idiot et lâche.

- C'est toi qui aurait dû être énervé, souffla t-il après quelques secondes.

Bill sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à l'évocation de tout ça, le replongeant péniblement dans l'ambiance de leur dispute encore toute récente. Oui il s'était énervé contre Tom, mais aussi contre ses propres sentiments, ses réactions anormales et tout le reste. Il n'aimait pas y repenser, il savait qu'il le faudrait mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

Gêné, l'androgyne tripota distraitement quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs.

- On n'en parle plus, conclut t-il finalement dans un soupir.

Il esquissa un mince sourire avant de se retourner, faisant quelques pas dans la chambre, l'air gêné, ne sachant pas tellement quoi ajouter de plus, puis rejoignant finalement le balcon, pour prendre l'air... ou juste comme ça. Il ne savait plus très bien à vrai dire. C'était comme si son corps bougeait tout seul, comme s'il était pour la première fois sur scène, au centre des attentions de dizaines de personnes et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. A la différence que là, il était dans une chambre d'hôtel, face à son frère. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui bon sang ?

Bien vite, le jeune chanteur entendit des pas le rejoindre et il s'en sentit rassuré. Sa présence seule suffisait à l'apaiser, même si tout semblait encore si confus... Sans se retourner, il murmura, de manière à peine audible :

- J'ai froid.

Un sourire mi-taquin, mi-attendri naquit sur les lèvres de son double qui s'immobilisa à quelques pas derrière lui.

- T'as vu la tronche de tes fringues ? demanda t-il, se moquant gentiment.  
- Et les tiennes ? rétorqua l'androgyne sur le même ton.  
- C'est ta faute... marmonna le guitariste.  
- Ce m'aurait étonné, tiens.

Tom esquissa un bref sourire mais ne répliqua pas, restant indécis quelques secondes, les yeux rivés vers son frère qui était toujours dos à lui. Ses cheveux noirs humides retombaient joliment le long de sa nuque et sur les côtés de son visage, dégoulinant encore un peu d'eau de pluie ; son tee-shirt noir était totalement trempé et collait à sa peau au niveau de son dos, de ses omoplates, redessinant les courbes fines de son corps. Tom plissa légèrement les yeux. Un soupir, et puis... Lentement, hésitant, il se rapprocha de Bill, se plaçant juste derrière lui, comme un peu plus tôt sur le toit. Cette fois cependant, il glissa doucement ses bras autour de la taille de sa moitié, délicatement, comme pour éviter de le brusquer, calant son visage contre son épaule, se blottissant simplement contre lui. L'androgyne se sentit frémir à ce contact. Se laissant totalement bercer par l'étreinte si étrange mais si tendre de son frère, il posa ses mains sur celles de son jumeau au niveau de son ventre, soupirant doucement... C'était étrange... Parce que c'était son frère ? Ou bien parce que c'était un autre garçon ? Peut-être un peu des deux, l'important, c'était qu'il se sentait bien ; rassuré, protégé. Il savait que c'était ce genre de contact qu'il désirait à présent avec lui, ce genre d'approche... Il savait aussi qu'il voulait être le seul à y avoir droit ; les réponses aux questions qu'il s'était posé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée se dévoilaient enfin, chassant de son esprit tout ce flou, tout ce vague. Enfin... Mais est-ce que tout pouvait être aussi simple ?  
Presque inaudible, il entendit un murmure, une voix au creux de son oreille :

- Encore froid ?

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du jeune chanteur qui répondit, tout bas :

- T'es aussi trempé que moi, bouffon.  
- Mmh...

Les bras du guitariste se resserrèrent doucement autour de la taille de Bill, lui arrachant un sourire de satisfaction. Bien vite, il sentit un doux souffle contre sa nuque, le faisant frissonner et dévoilant une partie de son tatouage. Fermant les yeux, l'androgyne ne pu retenir un soupir de bien-être en sentant les lèvres de Tom sur sa peau, l'effleurant simplement d'abord, puis y déposant un simple bisou, tendre, si tendre.

- Bill...

Presque machinalement, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son frère, Bill se retourna pour faire face à Tom dont les joues avaient légèrement rougi. Ses yeux s'obstinaient à ne pas fixer son regard, comme gêné, comme intimidé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Doucement, le jeune brun glissa une main sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, redessinant la forme de sa figure, de sa bouche, lentement, comme s'il les découvrait réellement pour la première fois. Dieu qu'il était beau... L'androgyne sentait toujours les mains de son jumeau sur ses hanches ; il alla d'ailleurs en quérir une, sentant bien vite la poigne de Tom se refermer tendrement, entrelaçant délicatement ses doigts avec les siens. Se rapprochant encore un peu, Bill vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de son frère, puis au coin de ses lèvres, s'enivrant de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de sa présence si apaisante.

Finalement, l'androgyne ne tarda plus à aller capturer les lèvres de sa moitié dans une infinie douceur, les yeux clos, le cœur battant la chamade. Tom se laissa simplement aller à cet élan d'affection, caressant du bout des doigts la taille svelte de son jumeau à travers le tissu du vêtement. Le jeune brun glissa ses bras autour du cou du guitariste, intensifiant un peu plus la tendresse de leur échange en le rapprochant de lui. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent alors une nouvelle fois, approfondissant leur baiser et les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux. Se blottissant encore davantage contre son double, Tom s'avança un peu, sans cependant briser leur contact, mais amenant Bill à appuyer son dos contre la rambarde du balcon. Ils sentaient leurs vêtements mouillés se caresser, se toucher, leurs jambes se frôler, leurs langues s'enlacer... Un mélange de sensation, de sentiments nouveaux naissait en eux, les rendant encore plus désireux, plus curieux. Ils s'étaient cherchés, maintenant ils se désiraient.

Après quelques secondes, ils mirent fin au baiser dans un même geste de recul, sans cependant se détacher l'un de l'autre. Plantant son regard dans celui de son jumeau, Bill esquissa un sourire amusé en le voyant quelque peu fuyant, mais affichant cependant toujours cette part d'assurance qui lui était propre. Tom se mordilla la lèvre inférieure un bref instant tandis que l'androgyne se décollait finalement de la rambarde, enlaçant simplement une de ses mains de ses doigts fins et posant un délicat baiser dans son cou. Pénétrant à nouveau dans la chambre, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa moitié et souffla :

- Viens te doucher, tu vas prendre froid. 

- - - - - -  
**  
**

Désolée, c'est pas très long, mais j'avais envie de couper ici. La suite arrivera un peu plus vite je pense. Merci !


	7. Partie 7

La suite ! Désolée pour le retard, mais je déménage bientôt alors je suis pas mal occupée ces temps-ci. Pis le BAC à préparer . . . (vive ma vie) 

Je pars aussi dimanche matin pour une dizaine de jours à Paris, notamment pour voir Tokio Hotel au Zénith :) Alors j'ai pensé que ça serait bien que je poste la suite avant de partir. 

Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre aux reviews personnellement, mais je suis assez busy ! T.T (anglais pawa)  
Je crois que je vais en décevoir quelques unes au sujet de 'la douche à deux' . . . fufu !  
Patience . . .

J'espère que cette septième partie vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture ! Bonnes vacances et à bientôt :)

**Partie 7 :**  
- - - - - -

Bill entrouvrit les yeux difficilement, les idées floues, la tête lourde, le corps encore engourdi par le sommeil. Une main frottant ses paupières, il se décolla légèrement de son oreiller puis bougea pour se redresser un peu mais sentit aussitôt une présence tout contre lui, une chaleur, un corps encore endormi qui l'empêchait de se lever... Tom. Le visage de son frère le fit sourire : il dormait profondément. L'androgyne se tourna lentement vers lui, dégageant délicatement ses jambes des siennes ; appuyé sur un coude, il le regarda quelques minutes, pensif, détaillant son visage, se remémorant la soirée si particulière qui s'était déroulée la veille. Il n'en revenait pas... tout ce qu'il s'était passé... ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Tom avec cette fille, cette jalousie presque maladive qu'il n'avait pas réussi à expliquer sur le moment ; et puis leur dispute, le sentiment d'infinie tristesse dans lequel il s'était senti fléchir et puis leur réconciliation sur ce toit, et leur baiser... Tout ce qui lui arrivait lui semblait si irréel. Ce n'était pas forcément étrange pour lui... il avait juste l'impression d'être infiniment heureux, simplement heureux, dans une bulle, en dehors du reste du monde, juste avec lui... avec Tom. Même si quelque chose malgré tout l'empêchait de se sentir totalement bien, comme si cette 'bulle' était percée, déjà endommagée à peine née ; une sensation étrange, comme un mauvais pressentiment, une crainte pas encore fondée mais existante, un doute peut-être...

Lentement, Bill écarta de sa main une dreadlock du visage endormi de son jumeau. Son expression était à la fois sereine et posée, goûtant à la tranquillité d'un sommeil calme, sans cauchemar, là où les problèmes n'existent pas. Esquissant un léger sourire, le jeune brun hésita une seconde, les yeux rivés vers les fines lèvres de son double. Il s'attarda un instant sur le piercing au coin de sa bouche avant de se pencher finalement vers lui, pour déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, juste un baiser... mais au dernier moment, une horrible vérité le frappa, le faisant brusquement reculer. Bon Dieu Tom... Tout lui paraissait tellement naturel à lui que c'était avec Tom qu'il avait envie d'être et personne d'autre. C'était dans les bras de Tom qu'il voulait chercher du réconfort, s'endormir et se réveiller, se sentir heureux et rassuré. C'était la peau de Tom qu'il voulait sentir glisser contre la sienne, ses doigts le caresser et le frôler, son souffle se mélanger au sien, son odeur à la sienne... Il avait toujours aimé Tom, d'un amour fraternel très fort, lié par ce lien qui uni tous les jumeaux, qui les rend différents des autres frères et sœurs. Ce lien si particulier, si fort qui maintenant, avait changé. Il n'avait pas voulu se l'admettre au départ, mais il avait bien fallu qu'il se rende compte que son amour fraternel avait pris une toute autre dimension... Il attendait plus de Tom, son regard sur lui avait changé, il désirait d'autres contacts, d'autres approches... une relation différente tout simplement. Ce nouveau sentiment lui avait fait peur, il lui avait même semblé n'avoir jamais aimé une fille de cette façon, c'était particulier. Fort, oui, bien plus fort. Bien plus vrai, bien plus sincère, bien plus important à ses yeux. Et en même temps si invraisemblable... Tom était son frère. Pour l'androgyne il s'agissait d'une barrière à présent invisible, il l'aimait et c'était tout... mais les autres ? Qu'en penseraient-ils ? Quels seraient leurs jugements ? Tom et Bill Kaulitz gays ? Mais en plus amoureux ? Leur nouveau sentiment mêlait deux tabous que la société supportait mal, mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Se cacher ? Vivre dans l'ombre, s'isoler comme des... monstres ?

Une vague de stresse commença à gagner l'androgyne, montant en lui de plus en plus rapidement, obstruant son cœur et lui faisant mal ; chassant le sentiment de quiétude dans lequel il se trouvait encore quelques instants plus tôt. Mal à l'aise et totalement effrayé par la réalité de tous les jours qui lui faisait soudain face, Bill se dégagea des draps pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit opposé à Tom. Calant son visage dans ses mains, à présent complètement éveillé, il commença à réfléchir, l'esprit de plus en plus torturé au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de tout, assailli par de nouvelles questions douloureuses dont les réponses ne venaient pas. _Warum ?_  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever entièrement du lit, Bill sentit une légère résistance au niveau de son tee-shirt, l'amenant à resté assis un instant, le temps d'entendre un murmure ensommeillé derrière lui :

- Bill...

Le jeune chanteur ne tourna pas la tête, fixant un point invisible dans le vide, sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement au son de la voix de son jumeau. Laissant échapper un long soupir, il dû luter pour empêcher les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux de dévaler librement la pente de ses joues déjà rougies par l'angoisse.

- Rendors-toi... murmura t-il simplement, la gorge nouée. T'as encore un peu de temps.

Il devina que les doigts de Tom lâchaient le tissu de son vêtement puis sentit le matelas bouger. La respiration profonde et régulière de son frère de nouveau endormi lui parvint ensuite sans plus tarder : son double sombrait doucement dans la sérénité insouciante du sommeil, rêvant de choses et d'autres ; un ciel sans nuage, un océan sans vague. Et lui... Lui, il avait peur. Peur de demain, peur de la journée qui les attendait, peur de devoir parler de ses doutes à Tom. Peur...

Le jeune brun se leva lorsqu'il fut certain que son frère s'était réellement rendormi. Attrapant des vêtements propres, il jeta un vague coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de nuit qui indiquait 9h12 ; il avait peu dormi. Le groupe devait se rendre au studio à 11 heures pour une séance photos et une interview, c'était tout ce dont il se souvenait, à l'instant précis il n'avait pas tellement la tête à ça. Inspirant longuement pour tenter de chasser de son esprit les tourments qui semblaient vouloir s'y installer, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain : il réveillerait Tom lorsqu'il aurait fini de se préparer.

**OoOoO**

- BORDEEEEL !! J'SUIS À LA BOUUUUUURRE !!!

Tom courrait dans tous les sens, faisant de fulgurants allers et retours entre la chambre de son frère et la sienne, à moitié habillé, à moitié préparé. Il avait juste enfilé un de ses larges tee-shirts descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, une chaussette au pied gauche et un bracelet en mousse à son poignet droit. Il avait maladroitement attaché ses dreadlocks et tenait dans sa main droite une de ses casquettes, dans l'autre ses chaussures. Les Tokio Hotel ne rentraient pas à l'hôtel ce soir-là et devaient donc récupérer tous leurs effets, s'occuper de finir leurs valises et en plus de ça se préparer pour la journée. Le guitariste essayait tant bien que mal de rassembler ses affaires le plus rapidement possible, s'énervant contre un objet ou un autre lorsqu'il ne retrouvait plus celui qu'il cherchait. 

Bill, quant à lui, était adossé au mur dans le couloir entre la porte de sa chambre et celle de son frère. Un sourire espiègle illuminait son visage et ses yeux entièrement maquillés de noir suivaient avec amusement les déplacements énergiques de son frère. Ses bagages étaient bouclés à ses côtés, il avait enfilé un jean, un de ses tee-shirts décorés d'une tête de mort, une veste noire et rouge en cuir et toute sa panoplie de bijoux argentés. Il était prêt et se raillait de voir son double aussi paniqué à l'idée d'être en retard.

- BIIIILL ! Sale traître !! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?! s'écria l'adolescent aux dreads en passant à côté de son frère tandis qu'il cherchait en vain la casquette qu'il portait la veille.

- Mais je t'ai réveillé ! se défendit le chanteur en haussant les sourcils.

Tom s'interrompit dans ses recherches pour tourner un regard noir en direction de son jumeau :

- Ouais évidemment ! ! grogna t-il. A dix heures vingt deux quand on part à dix heures et demie ! Faut revoir ta notion du temps mon vieux !  
- Arrête de t'plaindre ! répliqua l'androgyne. J'aurais très bien pu te laisser ronfler comme un vieux croulant !  
- Tu s'rais déjà mort ! s'exclama Tom. Et puis je ronfle pas !  
- Bill ! Tom ! Les enfants, vous êtes prêêêêts ?

La voix particulièrement aigue de Georg leur parvint de sa chambre.

- On va être en retaaaaard !

Tom dévisagea son frère puis entreprit d'enfiler son pantalon avant de boucler sa ceinture et de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

- Fait chiiiiiiiier !

Bill ricana avant de s'adresser au bassiste :

- Tom s'habille.

La voix de leur manager s'éleva alors à l'entrée du couloir :

- Dis-lui que s'il est pas prêt dans vingt secondes, je donne son numéro de téléphone à toutes les groupies qui campent devant l'hôtel depuis quatre heures du mat', sourit l'homme en parlant excessivement fort.  
- J'SUIS PRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊT !!!!! hurla Tom en sortant en trombe de la salle de bain, sa casquette de travers et les lacets défaits.

- Les fans hystériques prêtent à tout pour te satisfaire, ça te plait pas ? ricana Georg en pointant le bout de son nez dans le couloir.  
- Pas quand elles ont 13 ans, lâcha le guitariste en affichant une moue exaspérée, tentant d'ajuster sa casquette. J'suis pas encore à ton niveau, ajouta t-il avec un immense sourire moqueur.  
- Répète pour voir ? rétorqua le bassiste en s'avançant, l'air mauvais.

Face à la scène le manager esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Heureusement qu'on s'occupe de descendre vos valises, souffla t-il, sarcastique. Tu pourrais pas être à l'heure au moins une fois dans ta vie Tom ?  
- Heiiiin ? Mais c'est à cause de Mademoiselle qui passe sa vie dans la salle de bain ! accusa le concerné en montrant son jumeau du doigt. J'mets pas trois heures à m'préparer moi !

L'androgyne afficha une moue outrée mais n'eut pas le temps de donner son avis sur la question que le manager poursuivit :

- N'empêche que c'est toi qui es en retard, fit-il remarquer.  
- Mais on m'a pas réveillé ! grogna le guitariste en enfilant un sweet.

- Hey ! s'exclama finalement Bill en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quand même pas d'ma faute si tu sais pas t'réveiller à l'heure tout seul !

Tom allait répliquer quand l'homme près d'eux reprit la parole, l'air soudain plus grave :

- Ah Bill..., sa voix même s'était faite plus sérieuse. J'aurais deux mots à te dire tout à l'heure.

Le jeune chanteur cligna plusieurs fois des paupières mais ne protesta pas, devinant presque immédiatement la raison de ces propos : il se doutait bien qu'il n'échapperait pas à une petite leçon de morale concernant ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il entendait déjà son manager dire que ce n'était pas professionnel du tout de laisser tomber les autres avant une séance de dédicace, que faire faux bon à des fans qui avaient galéré pour obtenir des places à cette soirée était irrespectueux envers elles, qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que sans ces personnes il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui etc.

Il hocha donc la tête, approuvant d'un simple :

- D'accord.  
- Mais pourquoi ? intervint soudainement Tom en voyant le changement d'expression si flagrant sur le visage de son frère. Si c'est pour hier soir, c'est pas grave ! On s'est débrouillé tout seuls, pas besoin de...  
- C'est bon Tom, le coupa Bill sans sourire.

Le guitariste ne répliqua pas mais laissa échapper un soupir significatif de ce qu'il pensait avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour récupérer un sac. Le brun soupira : il était inutile que Tom se mêle de cette histoire, il avait fait une gaffe, ça ne regardait que lui, il n'avait pas envie que son frère ait des ennuis à cause de ça.

Après quelques minutes, on descendit finalement leurs valises et instruments, ferma pour de bon la porte de leurs chambres afin de quitter l'hôtel rapidement, enfin : le groupe était déjà bien en retard.

Alors que Tom commençait à prendre le chemin des escaliers à la suite de Gustav et Georg, il sentit une main lui attraper doucement le bras pour l'arrêter. Haussant les sourcils, étonné, l'adolescent aux dreads s'immobilisa et tourna les yeux pour voir Bill remettre en place la casquette sur sa tête dans une expression amusée. La précipitation l'avait rendu si distrait qu'il l'avait enfilée sans réellement y faire attention. Voyant son jumeau s'éloigner après avoir lâché sa visière, Tom se rapprocha rapidement de lui, piquant un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres... comme ça, sans réfléchir, par envie, tout simplement... Cette attention arracha à l'androgyne un sourire de satisfaction qui sembla en fait s'effacer rapidement, faisant place à une moue préoccupée qu'il s'empressa de cacher à son frère.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Gustav et Georg devant le véhicule aux vitres légèrement teintées garé sur le parking à l'arrière de l'hôtel. Ils avaient enfilé des lunettes de soleil, même si celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement au rendez-vous et que le ciel était voilé de quelques nuages gris ; la journée ne s'annonçait pas particulièrement ensoleillée, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour perdre leurs habitudes et se balader à visage découvert.

D'un geste vif, Tom descendit de quelques millimètres les lunettes sur son nez, regardant par-dessus les verres teintés de noir, il balaya du regard l'étendue du parking.

- Mais y a personne ! s'exaspéra t-il, remettant en question la menace de leur manager. J'me sens roulé là !  
- A ton avis pourquoi on est garé derrière ? interrogea intelligemment Gustav avec un sourire. Tiens, t'as mis ton tee-shirt à l'envers ? 

Riant légèrement, le batteur s'éloigna pour monter dans la voiture tandis que Tom vérifiait les dires de son ami, lâchant un long soupir.

- Merde !

Traînant les pieds, il pénétra à son tour dans le large véhicule, rejoignant les autres qui s'y étaient déjà installés. Prenant place aux côté de son frère comme il en avait l'habitude, Tom fut surpris de lire une expression aussi soucieuse sur son visage et l'attitude qu'il adoptait : l'androgyne était calé contre la portière, ses yeux observaient l'extérieur de manière songeuse et les écouteurs de son Ipop étaient glissés dans ses oreilles. Il semblait avoir envie qu'on le laisse tranquille. Etait-ce à cause de la remarque de leur manager ? Etait-ce si grave que ça ? Allez savoir... Peut-être était-ce autre chose, ou peut-être cherchait t-il trop loin. Bill était sans doute simplement fatigué. La journée de la vieille n'avait pas été de tout repos... Et leur soirée. Tom glissa une seconde sa langue sur ses lèvres pincées avant de se mordiller subtilement la lèvre inférieure... La soirée. C'était tellement étrange. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une dispute avec son frère aurait engendré tout ça... Lui qui s'était toujours persuadé n'aimer que les filles, n'être en aucun cas attiré par les autres garçons. Evidemment, il avait toujours adoré Bill, mais simplement comme n'importe quel frère aime son jumeau. Rien de plus... Quand avait-il changé ? Il n'en savait rien. Sans doute leur dispute, le comportement de Bill, la connerie qu'il avait osée faire et tout le reste avaient servi de déclic et déclenché la suite. Et pourtant il avait la sensation que tout ce qu'il vivait était à la fois idyllique et si... vrai. Les sensations que Bill arrivait à lui faire ressentir en si peu de contacts n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il pouvait vivre avec certaines filles. C'était bien plus sincère, bien plus doux, bien plus agréable, bien plus vrai... Tout était totalement différent. Le regard qu'il portait à présent sur lui, leurs échanges... Oui, ça avait changé. Il aimait ça. Il aimait être proche de Bill, le voir, le sentir près de lui, s'enivrer de son odeur, entendre sa voix, caresser sa peau... Oui. Il aimait Bill. C'était si évident. Se l'admettre n'était pas forcément simple, mais c'était tellement incontestable qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques longues minutes de réflexion intérieure que les remous de la voiture sortirent Tom de ses pensées, lui indiquant que le véhicule avait finalement démarré et roulait certainement depuis un bon moment maintenant. Relevant la tête comme s'il émergeait de ses songes, l'adolescent aux dreads lança un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Comme à leur habitude, Gustav et Georg s'étaient installés sur les sièges devant eux ; ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs assoupi contre sa vitre tandis que l'autre écoutait de la musique. Enzo, un de leur garde du corps était assis à côté du chauffeur avec qui il discutait de tout et de rien. Bien vite, Tom tourna la tête en direction de son double qui n'avait pas changé d'attitude, ni de position. Il paraissait toujours aussi pensif, voire soucieux, mais pire que tout, il demeurait muet comme une tombe, ce qui n'était pas banal. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait clocher chez lui ? Lentement, le guitariste se rapprocha un peu de son jumeau, s'appuyant sur une main pour se pencher vers lui. Il retira doucement un de ses écouteurs et murmura avant de lui laisser le temps de protester :

- Ca va pas ? 

Bill avait tourné le regard vers Tom en sentant un écouteur quitter son oreille, mais baissa les yeux après sa remarque, accompagnant son geste d'un soupir peu expressif.

- Je suis fatigué, répondit-il simplement.  
- Ah non Bill, pas de ça, pas à moi, répliqua le dreadeux presque sévèrement.

L'androgyne se décida finalement à regarder Tom, soudain plus anxieux. Bien sûr qu'il mentait. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé il ne pensait qu'à tous les problèmes qui se présentaient si clairement devant lui ; toutes ces impasses, ces interdits, ces craintes, ces doutes, ces peurs... Tout ce qui lui paraissait si cruel, et qui faisait mal. Mais pouvait-il lancer le sujet maintenant ? Alors que Tom ne semblait douter de rien ? Alors qu'il semblait encore si serein, si heureux malgré tout ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait anéantir en quelques mots seulement ce qui faisait vivre cette lueur si tendre dans son regard ? La réponse fut claire.

- T'es pire que maman quand tu t'y mets, souffla t-il en esquissant un sourire peu convaincant.  
- Bill... M'oblige pas à répéter trois mille fois la même question... répondit calmement son vis-à-vis.  
- Je... Bon, plus tard, d'accord ? lâcha finalement l'androgyne en jetant un regard significatif en direction de Georg et Gustav, insistant ainsi sur le fait qu'ils étaient loin d'être seuls. Il récupéra alors l'écouteur des mains de Tom pour le glisser à nouveau dans son oreille.

Alors que la voix du chanteur de Green Day résonnait à nouveau tout autour de lui, Bill reporta son attention sur l'extérieur, observant à travers la vitre légèrement teintée de noir les passants qui ne le voyaient pas, les immenses bâtiments qui s'élevaient haut, toujours plus haut... Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas sentir Tom s'inquiéter, il n'aimait pas devoir lui cacher certaines choses, il n'aimait pas lui mentir... Mais merde... Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué ? En sentant sa gorge se nouer, l'androgyne se tourna davantage vers sa portière, voulant éviter avant toute autre chose que Tom ou même quelqu'un d'autre ne remarque les fines larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Il sentait encore le regard de son frère le fixer, le mettant horriblement mal à l'aise. Il savait bien que son jumeau attendait une véritable réponse de sa part, il savait qu'il l'inquiétait en agissant de la sorte, il s'en voulait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Faire souffrir Tom, faire naître des doutes en lui : c'était les dernières choses qu'il souhaitait. Il tenait bien trop à lui pour ça. Il lui parlerait... s'il en trouvait le courage. Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile ? Et toujours ces mêmes questions : que dire ? et surtout comment ?

Tom se détourna de son double après quelques minutes, à présent bien moins serein, bien moins tranquille. Qu'est-ce qui perturbait son frère ? Ils s'étaient réconciliés non ? Le problème venait sans doute d'ailleurs... De leur nouvelle relation, de leurs nouveaux sentiments... Déglutissant en tournant le regard vers l'extérieur, l'adolescent aux dreads se renfrogna légèrement, espérant que son frère n'hésiterait plus à lui parler... Il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à le cerner dans cette situation, il y arrivait pourtant si bien d'habitude.

Changeant de piste sur son Ipod, Bill se cala un peu plus contre son siège, son visage grave toujours tourné vers l'extérieur. 

Aujourd'hui il serait Bill Kaulitz. Souriant, professionnel, épanoui... Celui que les fans avaient appris à apprécier. Celui que les médias connaissaient. Celui qui croyait au grand Amour...

Bill Kaulitz, chanteur de Tokio Hotel.  
Et personne d'autre.


	8. Partie 8

Je m'excuse pour ce long retard ! J'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, alors désolée . . .

J'espère que vous continuerez malgré tout à lire ma fic . . .  
Merci pour vos messages !!

Bonne lecture !

**Partie 8 :**  
- - - - - -

Les quatre garçons arrivèrent au studio photo vers onze heures et demie. Ils étaient en retard. Bien vite ils virent apparaître à travers les vitres tintées de noir les visages souriant des fans qui attendaient, accompagnées de cris aigus et de déclarations d'amour. L'agitation fit sourire Georg et Gustav qui sortirent les premiers, aussitôt acclamés par les nombreuses demoiselles rassemblées derrières des barrières métallisées. Les jumeaux eux, attendirent quelques secondes de plus avant de se décider à bouger. Lorsque le véhicule s'était arrêté, Bill s'était recalé contre son siège en soupirant longuement : il n'était vraiment pas dans l'état d'esprit idéal pour une séance photo ou n'importe quelle autre activité nécessitant ses sourires ou ses regards satisfaits chimériques. Mais il n'avait plus le choix ; après la soirée de la veille, il devait assurer. Leur manager ne se contenterait plus d'une simple discussion s'il manquait à son devoir encore une fois.

_Bill Kaulitz, chanteur de Tokio Hotel.  
Et personne d'autre._

Après un dernier soupir, l'androgyne retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles afin de ranger son Ipop dans un sac et de sortir sous le regard intrigué de Tom qui dû luter pour rester silencieux face à la mine soucieuse de son frère. Il avait dit qu'il lui parlerait, il lui faisait confiance. Mais ça le rendait malade de ne rien deviner ; habituellement un simple regard suffisait à tout dire. Là il se sentait comme bloqué. Complètement perdu, complètement nul... Est-ce que quelque chose avait changé ?

Essayant de chasser toutes ces questions désagréables de son esprit, l'adolescent aux dreads emboîta le pas à son double et quitta la voiture, ne remarquant même pas que les cris des fans redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'il arriva enfin. Il s'efforça de sourire aux jeunes filles qui criaient son nom tandis qu'il remarquait un sourire crispé et bref sur le visage de son jumeau qui ne tarda plus à s'engouffrer rapidement dans le large bâtiment qui leur faisait face. Le jeune chanteur fut bien vite rejoint par les autres membres du groupe et leurs gardes du corps qui ne les perdaient pas de vue.  
Ils n'avaient pas de temps pour signer des autographes et Bill en fut soulagé : il redoutait la séance photo en elle-même.

Les Tokio Hotel passèrent rapidement au maquillage puis filèrent dans la direction indiquée par les différentes personnes du staff qui s'activaient tout autour d'eux. C'était une séance photo banale, pour un magazine banal, rien d'extraordinaire, mais cela ressemblait à la pire des tortures pour le jeune androgyne.

Aussitôt arrivés dans la partie du studio qui leur serait réservée pendant plus d'une heure, les garçons se firent accoster par le photographe de la revue pour laquelle ils allaient poser. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années les salua très brièvement avant d'enchaîner à toute vitesse, visiblement pressé :

- Bon les jeunes ! On va commencer par des photos individuelles. Qui en premier ?

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il invita énergiquement Gustav à prendre place au centre d'un décor blanc et noir exclusivement monté pour eux. Le batteur ne protesta pas, et s'exécuta patiemment tandis que Georg s'asseyait sur une chaise auprès de leur manager.  
Le regard fuyant, Bill se recula un peu, faisant quelques pas hésitants avant de finalement s'éloigner dans un couloir proche. Tom ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés et il s'empressa donc de le suivre. Il le connaissait par cœur ; il se doutait bien qu'il ne supporterait pas tout ce monde dans une situation comme celle-ci, alors qu'il semblait aller mal.  
Le jeune guitariste rattrapa son frère après quelques secondes alors que celui-ci marchait toujours, l'attrapant doucement par le poignet.

- Hey...

Bill s'immobilisa brusquement en sentant le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, en entendant cette voix si familière... Les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent totalement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.  
Peur... Est-ce qu'il avait peur ?  
L'androgyne tourna lentement la tête vers son jumeau qui fut interloqué en lisant une telle expression de tristesse sur son si fin visage.

- Tu pensais aller où comme ça ? sourit-il en haussant gentiment les sourcils.

Bill esquissa un mince sourire.

- Nulle part... Je... je voulais juste être un peu seul, répondit-il maladroitement en détournant le regard.

_Ce qu'il se sentait nul._

Son coeur se serra douloureusement en sentant la main de Tom relâcher son étreinte si douce de la sienne.

- J'te laisse alors, lâcha platement le jeune dreadeux, sans doute vexé malgré lui que Bill le mette ainsi de côté alors que tout témoignait de l'évidence même que quelque chose de sérieux n'allait pas.

Il lui sourit malgré tout avant de faire volte-face pour rejoindre les autres. La voix de son frère s'éleva alors derrière lui, le faisant se stopper net.

- Non... reste.

C'était presque une demande suppliante, faible, sincère... douloureuse.

Tom se retourna doucement, faisant face à son double qui avait baissé la tête, sans doute pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à lui brûler les yeux.

Il détestait le voir comme ça.

Jetant un regard derrière eux, l'adolescent aux dreads s'avança vers Bill qu'il amena délicatement contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il sentit rapidement les bras de sa moitié se glisser dans son dos puis ses mains serrer douloureusement le tissu de son tee-shirt. Un soupir, un sanglot...

- Tom...

Bill se blottit littéralement contre son frère, goûtant à cette chaleur, respirant son odeur, profitant de sa présence, de ses bras autour de lui qui le réconfortaient sans pour autant chasser tous ses doutes, toutes ses questions... Même dans ce genre de moment sa raison ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille.

Poussant doucement avec ses mains sur les épaules de l'androgyne pour voir son visage, Tom murmura :

- Bill... Bill, regarde-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tom... répéta Bill sans oser lever le regard vers lui. Je...  
- Regarde-moi Bill.  
- J'peux pas...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, comment formuler tout ça... C'était trop compliqué, trop douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à affronter le regard de son frère, comme s'il pourrait tout y lire, comme si la vérité de ses doutes était inscrite au fin fond de ses yeux noisette.  
Comment lui dire que leur bonheur ensemble était déjà corrompu ? Comment lui dire qu'il avait peur ? Comment lui dire qu'il redoutait l'avenir ? Comment lui dire que...

- S'il te plait Tom...  
- Non Bill, arrête. J'veux plus que tu m'caches ces choses qui t'font souffrir. J'veux plus me sentir con et impuissant quand j'te vois pleurer... Merde Bill, parle-moi... Je comprends plus...

Bill s'écarta subitement des bras de son jumeau, comme si leur échange interdit était devenu trop brûlant pour être assez supportable. Sans regarder sa moitié, l'androgyne fit quelques pas en direction d'un banc longeant un mur du couloir. Il s'y laissa lourdement tomber, la tête dans les mains, en proie à de nouveaux sanglots silencieux. Mal, il avait mal...  
Le cœur de Tom semblait comme partir en miettes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il s'approcha malgré tout de son frère dont la voix faible et hésitante s'élevait de nouveau :

- J'ai peur...

Le jeune guitariste s'immobilisa. Il déglutit difficilement avant de demander :

- Peur ?  
- J'ai peur de toi et moi...

- J'ai peur de t'aimer Tom, mais... c'est trop dur... J'peux rien y faire, même si je sais que c'est pas normal, que c'est pas bien... Tom merde... t'es mon frère...

Un léger silence suivi la déclaration du chanteur qui gardait la tête baissée, son visage baigné de larmes caché par ses longs doigts fins. Tom était complètement interloqué par ses paroles, paralysé par la vérité et la sincérité des propos qu'il venait d'entendre. Perdu dans son bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son frère, de se sentir si bien, si lui-même avec lui... il n'avait songé à rien. Ni à aujourd'hui, ni à demain... juste à eux. Juste à ce sentiment, juste à sa moitié...

- B...Bill...

Les mots se perdaient au fond de sa gorge, rien de cohérant n'arrivait jusqu'à sa bouche. Il était totalement perdu, paumé. Il s'en voulait atrocement de n'avoir pensé à rien de tout cela. Bill se torturait l'esprit avec toutes ces questions douloureuses et sans réponse... et il n'avait rien vu.

La voix de Bill encore étouffée par de légers sanglots à peine audibles rompit à nouveau le silence désagréable qui s'installait peu à peu :

- Dis-moi... pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime... ?

- BILL, TOM, C'EST A VOUUUUUUUUS !!

Tom ne trouva rien à répondre. Les pensées floues, le regard vague. Un nœud douloureux s'était formé au creux de son estomac et au fond de sa gorge. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Si bien que quand Bill se leva pour s'éloigner, les yeux rouges, se frottant les joues pour faire disparaître les larmes salées qui s'attardaient encore sur sa peau, le regard fuyant, il n'eut pas le courage de bouger, de le prendre dans ses bras peut-être une dernière fois, de tout lui avouer lui aussi... d'être sincère au moins une fois dans sa vie ! Non... Il resta là, immobile, à fixer le vide sans comprendre, sans réaliser, sans se rendre compte que la vie est injuste... Entendant simplement, de loin, comme un murmure lui parvenant d'une grotte lointaine...

- Ben Bill ? T'as pleuré ? Ton maquillage coule...  
- Bataille d'eau entre frangins... ?  
- Sales gamins !

_Bill... _

**OoOoO**

La séance photo ne se passa pas totalement comme d'habitude. Le photographe s'énervait par moment de ne pas réussir à obtenir le regard ou l'expression qu'il désirait sur le visage des jumeaux. Ils semblaient tous les deux moroses, essayant malgré tout de faire leur boulot comme n'importe quel artiste. Leur tristesse se remarqua surtout au début, faisant place ensuite à une mélancolie naturelle qui sembla beaucoup plaire au staff. Quel talent ces garçons ! ... Eux restaient silencieux, ils avaient la tête ailleurs ; et n'avaient qu'une hâte, c'était que tout ceci se termine et qu'ils puissent simplement rentrer se reposer.

L'interview qui suivit se passa à peu près dans le même état d'esprit pour les deux frères. Georg et Gustav prirent la parole autant que les jumeaux en temps normal, ce qui en étonna plus d'un, mais les deux aînés ne posèrent aucune question de peur d'envenimer les choses ou de faire une gaffe. Bill luttait pour ne pas fuir face aux questions stupides que la journaliste posait. « Quel est le sens caché de Zimmer 483 ? » ; « D'où vient le nom Tokio Hotel ? » ; « Par quels artistes êtes vous influencés ? » ... toujours les mêmes questions. Les fans ne s'en laissaient jamais ? Pourquoi ces journalistes incompétents n'allaient pas regarder dans les autres magazines pour obtenir leurs réponses ? Les questions se répétaient inlassablement. Tout le temps, tout le temps... Les jambes croisées, le regard perdu dans le vague, fixant un point invisible, l'androgyne attendait simplement que ce moment pénible se termine... approuvant de temps en temps d'un « Ja ja » ou esquissant un sourire forcé lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment.

Après une bonne heure, l'élégante journaliste face à eux posa une question que ni Tom ni Bill ne put esquiver :

- Et sinon, en ce qui concerne les jumeaux. Vous semblez très différents au niveau de vos goûts. Est-ce que ça vous arrive de vous disputez parce que vous n'êtes pas d'accord sur un choix de chanson ou autre chose ... ?

Les deux garçons eurent le même réflexe de déglutir difficilement en baissant un instant les yeux vers le sol. Ce fut finalement l'androgyne qui fut le plus prompt à répondre :

- On se dispute comme n'importe quels frères, mais en général on arrive toujours à tomber d'accord.

_Bla bla bla bla..._

Tom ajouta:

- On a des goûts musicaux différents, mais en ce qui concerne nos chansons y' a pas de problème. C'est notre diversité qui créer notre originalité.

_Bla bla bla bla..._

Combien de fois avait-il répété ce genre de phrase ?

- Eh bien merci à tous les quatre !

La fin de l'interview sonna comme une délivrance pour les jumeaux qui saluèrent tout de même la journaliste avant de quitter la petite pièce du studio qui les étouffait depuis une heure et de retourner précipitamment à leur voiture, provoquant les acclamations de joie des fans qui n'avaient pas bougé.


	9. Partie 9

Merci pour vos dernières reviews, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de les lire.  
Voici la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira autant que le début !

Enjoy et merci encore !

**Partie 9 :**  
- - - - - -

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une atmosphère pesante. A leur retour pour l'hôtel en voiture, Bill avait pris la place de Gustav sur les sièges de devant. Tom, totalement abattu, était resté silencieux devant la scène en se contentant de regarder dans un discret soupire son double assis près de Georg avant de s'installer aux côtés du batteur. Les deux aînés s'étaient échangé un regard énigmatique sans oser parler. Décidément, ils ne comprenaient plus ces deux-là...

A son arrivée près du véhicule, Bill avait avant tout évité le regard de son frère ; il ne pouvait plus le regarder de peur de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il redoutait le plus : de la rancœur. De la tristesse. Du chagrin. Peur d'avoir la preuve qu'il lui faisait mal, qu'il _avait_ mal mais qu'il n'y pouvait rien... Peur de céder... d'avoir envie de se rapprocher de lui, de goûter à la chaleur de ses bras, à la douceur de ses lèvres... Peur de vouloir voler jusqu'au bout du monde à ses côtés ; peur de tout envoyer en l'air et de vivre pour lui, pour eux. Peur de l'aimer encore, et de savoir qu'il n'en avait pas le droit... Si peur... Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Les jours suivants furent à peu près similaires aux précédents. Bill évitait Tom, comme si le fait de ne plus le voir lui ferait oublier. Il entrait dans une pièce, il en sortait, il arrivait pour déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel, il s'en allait, il entamait une conversation avec les deux autres, il s'éclipsait. Mais en réalité il faisait tout pour rester seul, seul, seul... Disparaître, s'évanouir, s'envoler... tout seul. S'abandonner à lui-même, ne plus faire face à ses doutes et ses douleurs ; se consoler dans une solitude froide et noire. Vivre au minimum en laissant ses souvenirs de côtés, ses rêves inaccessibles s'échapper... Sans pour autant empêcher toutes ces questions de franchir les barrières de son esprit. Esprit torturé, esprit bouleversé. Douloureux... Pourquoi... ?

_Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué..._

Tom, lui, était complètement perdu, accablé, si bien qu'il s'obstinait à faire mine de ne rien remarquer, de ne plus rien comprendre, de laisser couler... même si c'était dur, même si tout ça le rendait malade. Il savait bien qu'au fond Bill avait raison, il savait bien que tout ça était certainement vain et dérisoire... mais il ne pouvait approuver. C'était au dessus de ses forces... ça faisait bien trop mal. Il ne savait plus quoi suivre... sa raison ou ses sentiments, la réalité ou ses rêves inconscients...

La douleur le rongeait.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il sentait son cœur partir en miettes.  
Et que pouvait-il faire ?

_Bon Dieu, Bill...  
_  
**OoOoO**

Le dernier jour de leur promotion arriva enfin.

Cela faisait environ un mois à présent que l'incident dans l'hôtel s'était produit ; qu'ils s'étaient échangés leur premier baiser, et tant d'amour... et qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que rien ne pourrait aller plus loin.

Cela faisait environ un mois qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, qu'ils ne se regardaient plus et sombraient doucement chacun de leur côté dans le noir.

Cela faisait environ un mois qu'ils se donnaient chacun un rôle, montrant sourires et bonne humeur face à l'extérieur ; dissimulant en chacun d'eux le secret d'une nuit. D'un jour. Ce sentiment qu'ils essayaient d'oublier mais qui demeurait intacte. Cet interdit cruel et ces pensées, ces mots, bannis et condamnés.

Deux cœurs rongés dans l'obscurité ; esprits malades et tourmentés, questions sans réponses et doutes sans issue.

_Y a-t-il une fin à ce cauchemar ?_

_  
_**OoOoO**

_  
_- Georg ? Ouvre s'te plait. David veut qu'on s'retrouve tous en bas avant d'finir nos valises.

Bill était planté devant la porte de la chambre du bassiste, donnant quelques coups contre le panneau de bois et restant attentif au moindre bruit pouvant venir de l'intérieur.

- Geooorg, je sais qu't'es làààà… appela t-il en frappant de nouveau.

Le silence lui répondit, lui arrachant un soupir impatient.

- Bon j'entre, tu m'soules, lâcha t-il platement en appuyant sur la poignée.

Il pénétra sans plus attendre dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui avant d'y faire quelques pas. Haussant aussitôt les sourcils, il balaya la pièce du regard ; un désordre assez incroyable mais propre à son ami régnait tout autour de lui : vêtements froissés sur le lit, magazines douteux sur la table de nuit, Ipod et téléphone sur le sol aux côtés d'une valise ouverte à moitié faite. Affichant un faible sourire sarcastique, Bill s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit des bruits provenant de la salle de bain. Rapidement, il fit volte-face pour s'en approcher et, sans demander son reste, ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Georg, tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? T'entends pas quand j't'appe...

Ses mots comme ses gestes restèrent brutalement en suspend. L'androgyne s'immobilisa, la main toujours appuyée sur la poignée. Devant lui se tenait Tom, tout simplement en train de se laver les mains et le visage. Ses dreadlocks détachées retombaient le long de son dos ; il portait un ensemble de vêtements larges noirs et blancs et une casquette portant les mêmes teintes était posée dans un coin.

L'adolescent aux dreads leva vivement les yeux vers le large miroir qui lui faisait face en entendant Bill arriver de la sorte.

Leur regards ne se croisèrent qu'un instant à travers un vague reflet avant que l'androgyne ne fasse précipitamment volte-face pour sortir.

Tom s'attendait à cette réaction, mais il ne laissa pas passer cette fois là... il n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrivait plus à supporter cette distance, ce froid entre eux. Ca ne pouvait pas durer ! Pour lui comme pour Bill c'était littéralement devenu insupportable ! S'armant de tout ce qu'il avait de positif pour bouger, le jeune guitariste se précipita à la suite de son jumeau et le rattrapa dans la chambre avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir.

- Attends !

Contre toutes attentes, le brun s'arrêta, restant cependant dos à son frère. Depuis un mois, c'était la première fois que l'un deux faisait un pas vers l'autre. Son cœur battait si vite que toute sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il se sentait atrocement mal à l'aise ; trop anxieux pour bouger, il resta planté là, attendant des paroles qu'il craignait mais qui se faisaient malgré tout trop attendre...

Tom s'arrêta à quelques mètres derrière son double, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant sensiblement ; les jambes flasques, les idées confuses... mais désireux de mettre les choses au clair, d'éclairer un peu tout ça, d'être franc sur ses sentiments, sur tout ce qui le rongeait depuis ces dernières semaines... c'était une situation qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter.

- On peut pas continuer comme ça Bill... commença t-il dans un soupir. Te croiser, ne pas te regarder, se traiter comme des inconnus, comme si rien n's'était passé...

Il était nerveux et son souffle se faisait court, comme s'il avait couru, comme s'il avait du mal à parler.

- ...c'est usant Bill ! J'en peux plus...

L'androgyne ferma les yeux, sentant quelques larmes glisser silencieusement sur ses joues pâles emmenant avec elles de légers filets de noir ; sentant un nœud douloureux se former au creux de son estomac. Sentant cette envie presque irrésistible de se retourner, de se plonger dans les bras de son frère, d'aller chercher tout ce réconfort, toute cette tendresse là où il ne l'avait jamais sentie aussi sincère.  
Il resta cependant dos à son double, ouvrant de nouveau les yeux sur la porte de la chambre qui lui faisait face. Inspirant profondément, il souffla, essayant de paraître serein, calme :

- Faut oublier...  
- Hein ?  
- On peut pas faire autrement, poursuivit doucement Bill. On n'aurait... on n'aurait jamais dû...  
- C'qui s'est passé c'est qu'du vent pour toi ? commença alors à s'énerver Tom. Juste une 'erreur' ? C'était juste 'comme ça' ? Pour voir comment c'était ? C'est ça ?!

... Pas vraiment en colère contre son jumeau, non... mais contre tous ces principes cruels, toutes ces règles absurdes qui rendent les gens malheureux, contre tous ces interdits douloureux qui les amènent à se parler comme ça aujourd'hui...

L'androgyne ouvrit de grands yeux à ses paroles avant de se retourner vivement pour faire face à son frère, lui dévoilant ainsi les joues humides de son joli visage, ses yeux aux contours noircis par le maquillage ayant coulé, et cette expression... blessante.

- QUOI ?! C'est toi qui m'dis ça ? Tu te fous de la gueule de qui ? J'suis pas comme toi moi ! Draguer, emballer, coucher avec n'importe qui ! Regarde-toi dans un miroir !  
- Ca n'a rien à voir ! s'écria Tom sur le même ton.  
- Sans blague ! Y m'manque une perruque blonde, c'est ça ?

Deux secondes de silence.

Un souffle.

Et puis...

- T'es pas n'importe qui Bill... murmura le jeune guitariste. Loin de là...

Le regard de l'androgyne alla se promener ailleurs, évitant de nouveau de croiser celui de son jumeau qu'il sentait si vulnérable, si fragile, si triste.

- ...oublie, répéta t-il malgré lui.

Il s'en voulait de parler pour chaque parole qu'il prononçait.

Pour chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

- Oublie tout.  
- Mais merde... je t'aime Bill... On s'en fout que les autres nous regardent de travers ! Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent ! J'veux juste rester avec toi, être avec toi Bill... J'm'en fous du reste...

Les yeux du jeune chanteur se fermèrent à nouveau alors qu'il murmurait un faible :

- Tais-toi.  
- Bill... dis-moi qu'tu penses pas comme moi…

Il se rapprocha.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'tu me détestes, qu'tu veux plus me voir, que tu t'en fous...

Le regard bouleversé de l'androgyne se tourna lentement vers le visage de son double qui le fixait doucement, l'expression si sereine, les traits relâchés, comme s'il n'avait après tout, plus rien n'à perdre.  
Il ne pouvait rien dire, il ne pouvait plus penser, tous ses sens étaient comme bloqués.  
S'il le détestait... Bon sang... s'il le détestait...

Un faible sourire sur les lèvres de Tom.  
Puis dans un soupir :

- Ca serait plus simple... c'est ça ?

- Oublie ça Tom !

Haussant légèrement le ton comme pour se donner la force de ne pas céder, Bill se retourna pour rejoindre la sortie sous le regard affligé de son frère. Sa voix s'éleva alors de nouveau alors que tout son être luttait pour ne pas faiblir. Etrangement neutre, plate, presque froide... mais les larmes que le jeune guitariste ne pouvait voir et qui dévalaient douloureusement les joues de l'androgyne trahissaient largement le fond de sa pensée.

- Tu es né pour être mon frère, alors sois mon frère, et personne d'autre.  
- Je sais pas mentir, répondit Tom.  
- Mens quand même, répliqua Bill.

Sur ces mots il sortit en refermant simplement la porte derrière lui.

_Un coup de poignard, le cœur en train de saigner...  
Si fort, si fort... sans s'arrêter._

**OoOoO**

Le même train de vie se déroulait encore et encore et encore... Les membres de Tokio Hotel étaient rentrés chez eux après plusieurs mois de promotion exténuante ; ils avaient quelques jours de libres pour se reposer, faire le point aussi peut-être, décompresser et se tenir fin prêt pour la suite de leur carrière. Naturellement, Bill et Tom n'avaient pas la tête à ça du tout. S'éviter, ne plus à avoir se parler dans un hôtel ou une grande ville, c'était facile... mais chez eux, dans leur maison, là où leur mère pouvait s'inquiéter de chaque chose, tout remarquer... Ils sentaient qu'ils ne tiendraient plus. Comment supporter ça à la longue ? Eux qui avaient passé toute leur vie ensemble, eux qui partageaient absolument tout... Il était arrivé ce moment où ils partageaient peut-être trop. Ce sentiment à cacher, ces pensées à dissimuler, c'était trop douloureux et ils se sentaient chacun de leur côté fléchir doucement... Ne faisant plus rien, enfermé dans leur chambre, évitant tout appel extérieur, rejoignant de temps en temps leur mère au salon pour dîner, mais prétextant la plupart de temps n'avoir pas faim, ou mal au ventre. S'échangeant quelques mots lorsqu'ils étaient réellement obligés, mais fuyant le regard de l'autre, comme des étrangers, des inconnus.

_Bon Dieu... Qu'est ce que ça fait mal._

La musique ? Laissée de côté... Ils n'arrivaient plus à trouver la moindre concentration, la moindre inspiration ou même le moindre plaisir à jouer, à écrire, à chanter... Répéter ensemble était devenu impossible dans cette situation, si bien que leurs répétions furent annulées pour ces vacances. Georg et Gustav renoncèrent à les contacter en voyant que de toute façon ils ne répondaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils se passaient mais espéraient plus que tout que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre avant leur prochaine tournée. L'ambiance et la qualité des concerts risqueraient d'en pâtir sérieusement sinon.

**OoOoO**

Bill bascula sur le flanc gauche, puis sur le flanc droit... Il s'était endormi sur son lit, tout habillé. C'était presque devenu une habitude, mais il s'en fichait pas mal, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Il se contentait du minimum, jour après jour, il laissait passer le temps sans rien demander, sans rien donner. Après tout, c'était peut-être plus simple... même si ça faisait mal. Même si son cœur lui donnait la sensation de saigner en continu, même si son esprit douloureux ne savait plus penser correctement.  
Les choix qui s'offraient à lui étaient si réduits qu'il préférait ne rien faire.

Des voix fortes provenant du salon le tirèrent de son léger sommeil, l'empêchant de dormir. Enfouissant sa tête dans un oreiller, il se redressa finalement, attentif aux bruits qui l'avaient réveillé : la télé. Quelqu'un avait oublié de l'éteindre ? Il jeta un vague coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de nuit : 2h34. Bon sang... Pensant à toutes les façons possibles d'étriper un individu, l'androgyne se leva en soupirant et, titubant légèrement pour s'être redressé trop vite, sortit de sa chambre. Passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, il atteignit le couloir puis descendit doucement les escaliers qui menaient au salon.

Il aperçût en effet l'écran du téléviseur afficher une série bidon, à cette heure là, il ne fallait pas espérer du Tim Burton. Faisant un pas pour s'emparer de la télécommande, il s'arrêta en fait vivement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette sombre installée sur le canapé. De là où il était il ne voyait que son dossier, mais il n'eut aucun mal à distinguer des dreadlocks en désordre.

Il recula de quelques pas avant de finalement dire :

- Baisse le son, j'veux dormir.

Tom n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Mmh.

Prenant la télécommande, il baissa légèrement le volume sans jeter le moindre regard à son jumeau qui ne pouvait pas voir son visage. C'était peut-être préférable.

- Pourquoi tu mets si fort ? Et m'an ?  
- Elle est pas là. 

Bill soupira avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre sa chambre. C'était à peu tout ce que leurs maigres conversations leur permettaient de s'échanger depuis maintenant une semaine, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Cela ressemblait plus à un échange entre deux frères se détestant qu'à celui de jumeaux plus que complices.  
Enfin, c'était comme ça...

Posant son pied sur la première marche, l'androgyne entendit alors la voix de son double s'élever dans un tout autre ton.

- Bill...

Il s'immobilisa, la main sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

- Mmh ?  
- Reste...

Le brun laissa échapper un long soupir... Pas ça... Pas cette voix, pas ce ton, pas ces paroles... Tournant lentement le regard, il remarqua que Tom n'avait pas bougé, les yeux toujours rivés vers la télévision mais ne prêtant certainement plus aucune attention aux images qui y défilaient. L'androgyne baissa les yeux, indécis, irrésistiblement hésitant...

Alors qu'il restait silencieux, il entendit de nouveau la voix de son frère :

- J'en peux plus...  
- Déconne pas Tom. Tu sais bien qu'c'est pas possible...

L'adolescent aux dreads se redressa finalement du canapé pour se retourner et faire face à son frère, restant cependant à quelques mètres de lui, près du sofa. Il semblait complètement épuisé. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux brillants, ses traits étaient tirés, ternes... On pouvait facilement deviner plusieurs nuits blanches dans son regard fatigué : il ne dormait plus.

- Tout c'que je sais c'est que cette situation me pourrit la vie Bill ! lâcha t-il avec force malgré la faiblesse visible dans son corps, résultat de ses nombreuses heures de sommeil manquées. J'en ai marre de faire semblant, de jouer aux frangins parfaits, de raconter des conneries aux journalistes... J'en ai marre d'essayer d'oublier, mais je peux pas. Je peux pas Bill ! Je peux pas oublier que toi... toi et moi...

Il s'avança un peu avant que la voix de l'androgyne ne l'arrête net :

- Toi et moi ça n'existe pas Tom.

Froid. Sec. Méchant.

_Il n'aimait pas être comme ça._

Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

Ce n'était pas lui...

Alors pourquoi... ?

_« Toi et moi » ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas normal. _

_Ce n'est pas réel. _

_Un rêve, oui, un rêve._

_Je l'ai compris dès le début. _

_Un rêve..._

_On vit les pieds sur terre, pas dans nos songes. _

_Tu étais un rêve.... _

_Mais on ne peut pas passer sa vie endormi._

_Dans une autre vie « Toi et moi » ne sera peut-être plus vu comme un interdit._

_Mais merde... pourquoi ?_

Bill avait tourné le regard et gravi deux autres marches.

- Je t'aime Bill...

L'androgyne devina les larmes dans les paroles de son frère et préféra continuer à marcher, sans le regarder, sans penser à son visage, sans penser à lui, sans se retourner...  
Arrivé en haut des marches, il s'adossa à un mur du couloir et s'y laissa glisser jusqu'à toucher le sol, pleurant doucement, sentant sa douleur et ressentant encore plus fort celle de son frère.

Un murmure à peine perceptible, perdu dans une vague de sanglots douloureux...

- Moi aussi je t'aime... et c'est ça qui me tue...

**OoOoO**

_L'eau dégouline sur ta peau brûlante,_

_Tes lèvres douces emprisonnent les miennes,_

_Tes bras légers glissent autour de moi..._

_Tu es beau, Dieu que tu es beau..._

_Tes cheveux humides caressent mon visage,_

_Ton corps nu si près de moi,_

_Cette intensité dans ton regard..._

_Ce sourire qui veut dire « Je t'aime » …_

_J'ai envie de toi..._

_Pour la première fois, j'ai réellement envie de quelqu'un, _

_Envie de t'aimer, _

_Envie de t'avoir pour moi tout seul, _

_Envie de passer toute ma vie avec toi. _

_Envie de t'emmener au bout du monde, _

_De nous créer un rêve,_

_Un monde rien qu'à nous,_

_Pour nous deux..._

_Rien que toi et moi.  
_  
**« Toi et moi ça n'existe pas. »**

Un cœur saigne.**  
**

_Une étrange sensation d'être ici avec toi,_

_Après tout ça..._

_Mais oui..._

_Tu es à moi._

_Et rien qu'à moi._

_Pour toujours, mon ange..._

_Ta peau glisse contre la mienne,_

_Nos souffles se mélangent,_

_Je me sens si bien... _

_L'eau bouillante ne cesse de couler sur nos corps emmêlés,_

_Pour notre première fois mon ange,_

_Je te veux rien que pour moi._

_Juste toi et moi,_

_Unis pour la première fois,_

_On ne fait qu'un mon ange,_

_Pour toujours.  
_  
**« Toi et moi ça n'existe pas. »**

Des yeux pleurent dans le noir.**  
**

_Tu m'embrasses,_

_Tu m'aimes,_

_Tu me le murmures,_

_Et moi j'y crois._

_Je t'aime aussi mon ange._

_Sous ce jet d'eau brûlant,_

_Je te le jure._

_Je t'aime._

_Pour toujours.  
_

_Je ne pense à rien,_

_Et toi non plus._

_Tous les deux à s'unir dans un amour impossible,_

_Mais je m'en fous,_

_Parce que je t'aime_

_Et tu m'embrasses._

_L'eau sur ton visage,_

_Caresse ta peau si douce,_

_Et moi je souris._

Parce que je t'aime.

**« Toi et moi ça n'existe pas. »**

Il a mal, et il en pleure.

_Et ça fait mal,_

_Mon ange,_

_Je ne comprends plus._

_Ton visage épuisé est comme ridé,_

_Ton maquillage trace des traits noirs sur tes joues humides._

_Tu pleures..._

_Tu pleures et tu t'enfuis._

_Tu pars loin de moi..._

_Parce que tu as peur,_

_Tu as peur de toi et moi,_

_Tu as peur de Nous._

_Mais je suis là mon ange,_

_Toujours là,_

_Pour toi,_

_Pour Nous._

Je t'aime...

Il n'a plus conscience de rien.  
Il veut juste que ça s'arrête.

**OoOoO**

- Bill ! Ouvre-moi !  
- Quoi ?  
- Faut qu'on parle, s'il te plait... Ouvre...  
- Fous moi la paix Tom.  
- Bill, s'il te pla...

L'adolescent aux dreads se coupa dans ses paroles en appuyant sur la poignée de la porte face à lui et en l'ouvrant sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé... ? Sans réfléchir, il s'engouffra rapidement dans la chambre de son frère baignée dans l'ombre. Seule la lumière provenant du couloir permettait à Tom de distinguer dans l'obscurité la silhouette de Bill, assis sur son lit, la tête plongée dans les paumes de ses mains. Le guitariste eut un violent pincement au cœur... voir son double comme ça le rendait malade.

- Bill...

L'androgyne releva vivement la tête en entendant la voix de son jumeau avant de se redresser tout aussi vite. Sans jeter un regard à Tom, il passa à côté de lui pour sortir mais sentit aussitôt le guitariste lui attraper brusquement le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Bill.  
- Lâche mon bras Tom.  
- Pas question.

Le dreadeux posa un regard insistant sur son jumeau qui, s'obstinant d'abord à regarder ailleurs, tourna enfin les yeux vers lui. A ce moment là, Tom desserra sa poigne du bras de l'androgyne, se reculant même d'un pas avant de lancer :

- Bill ! On peut pas continuer comme ça ! Tu me manques trop !  
- Et toi ? s'écria son vis-à-vis. Tu crois pas que tu me manques ? Que ton absence me bouffe ? Que sans toi j'arrive plus à penser correctement ou à aligner deux mots sur un bout de papier ? T'es si près... et en même temps si loin...

Il semblait qu'il n'avait jamais admis toutes ces choses, qu'il ne les avait jamais clairement exprimées et certainement pas devant Tom.

Oui il avait mal ; cette situation le faisait crever jour après jour, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser penser sa raison, de se rendre compte que ce monde n'était pas fait pour eux. Qu'en s'aimant ils risquaient tous les deux de souffrir, de foutre en l'air tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli jusque là.

- Bill...  
- On décide de rien, murmura le brun en baissant les yeux. On n'a pas le choix...

- Mais bien sûr que si ! répondit Tom en s'approchant de lui. 

Bill redirigea le regard vers son double avant de dire :

- Tom ! Tu vois tous nos fans ? Tous les gens dehors qui nous soutiennent et nous admirent ? Tu t'en souviens ? Tu te souviens de leur visage ? Imagine s'ils savaient ça ! Imagine un peu l'avenir du groupe ! TON avenir ! Bordel Tom, reviens un peu sur terre ! On n'est pas dans un conte de fée ! La vie c'est d'la merde... 

L'adolescent aux dreads marqua un temps de recul. Il savait bien que Bill avait raison... Il savait qu'il avait douloureusement raison... Mais c'était bien trop dur à admettre, bien trop dur à accepter...

- Mais Bill... murmura t-il. Tu veux mettre fin à quelque chose qu'on n'a même pas encore commencé, laisse-nous une chance...  
- T'es mon frère Tom. « Nous » ça n'existe pas autrement.

Il était évident que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ne reflétaient pas le fond de sa pensée. Il était évident qu'il aurait bien tout donné pour pouvoir être avec son frère toute sa vie, sans souffrir, sans pleurer... Les dernières semaines avaient été les pires de sa vie sans Tom, mais vivre avec lui en tant que jumeau était impossible. Il ressentait plus qu'un simple amour fraternel. Et c'est ça qui devenait insupportable. Il ne voulait pas faire semblant... Plutôt que de se mentir il préférait souffrir dans une solitude implacable.

Tom réduit de quelques pas la distance qui le séparait de Bill. Le regard de ce dernier se posa alors sur son vis-à-vis en le sentant si proche. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il pouvait ainsi sentir la chaleur de son corps, son souffle glisser sur son visage... Ses lèvres étaient si proches, ses bras prêts à se glisser autour de lui, prêts à tout pour qu'il arrête de pleurer...

Comme il l'aimait.

- Alors embrasse-moi Bill... chuchota doucement Tom. Une dernière fois... Juste nous deux.

_Juste toi et moi, pour la dernière fois,_

_Parce que notre « nous » n'existe pas,_

_Demain tu seras redevenu mon frère,_

_Et il faudra faire comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'hier.  
_

. . .

Les lèvres de l'androgyne touchèrent lentement celles de Tom qui posa instinctivement ses mains sur les hanches de sa moitié. Les yeux doucement clos, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'enivrant de leurs odeurs, profitant de la chaleur de leurs corps... La barrière de leurs bouches fut franchie, leurs langues se touchèrent... Ils s'embrassaient. La première fois depuis cette nuit. Leur première nuit. Le baiser se fit plus profond, les bras de Bill se glissèrent autour du cou de Tom et ils chancelèrent tous les deux jusqu'au lit où ils se laissèrent tomber. Leur échange devint de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que ce si doux désir montait en eux ; ce même désir qui les avait faits s'envoler dans cet hôtel. La première fois... Si magnifique fois.

Les mains de Tom se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de l'androgyne qui gémit doucement au contact des doigts de sa moitié sur sa peau brûlante. Il se retrouva bientôt torse nu contre Tom qui parsemait à présent son cou et son torse de baisers délicats, de caresses délicieuses...

Ils s'étaient tellement manqués.

S'embrassant de nouveau, plein de tendresse, plein d'amour à offrir, à s'offrir, ils se désiraient plus que jamais. Les mains de Bill s'attardèrent à la ceinture de Tom qu'il retira rapidement sans que le contact de leurs bouches ne se brise. Leur jeans ne tardèrent pas à atterrir sur le sol froid de la chambre tandis qu'ils se blottissaient encore, encore un peu plus, l'un contre l'autre. Le tee-shirt de Tom alla rejoindre celui de Bill. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Le souffle court. De l'amour plein les yeux. L'androgyne passa sa main sur le visage de son double, et dans un murmure... 

- Je t'aime Tom...

- Je t'aime aussi Bill.

- Pour toujours. N'oublie pas ça...

- Jamais.

Leurs derniers vêtements s'envolèrent, leur corps tout entiers se touchèrent alors, doucement, passionnément... ils se prouvèrent une dernière fois qu'ils s'aimaient, dans l'obscurité de cette chambre, dans cette maison, là où ils savaient qu'ils ne se retrouveraient plus jamais. Ils laissèrent leurs sentiments parler par les gestes et s'unirent dans leur amour si profond, si sincère, si vrai...

Promesse du souvenir, promesse d'un secret amoureux.

Für immer Bill.

_Viens avec moi, viens contre moi,_

_Encore une fois,_

_Aime-moi une dernière fois..._

Parce que c'est impossible,

_Parce que l'on ne gagne pas toujours en aimant._

_Tu le sais._

_Tu l'as toujours trop su...  
_

_Tu seras un ange,_

_J'attendrai pour toi,_

_Tu m'aideras à m'envoler... _

A jamais mon ange.

Je t'aime... 

**OoOoO**

[ C'était notre Dernier Jour. ]

[ Oublie « Toi et moi ».

Ca n'existe pas.

Pense à toi.

Déteste-moi.

Les choses sont mieux comme ça. ] 

[ C'était notre Dernier Jour. ]

[ Même si j'en crève,

Que ça me tue,

Même si j'ai envie de hurler... ] 

[ Je déteste ce monde,

Mais je le déteste encore plus sans toi. ]

[ Oublie tout.

Tous nos regards, toutes nos paroles,

Nos contacts et nos sourires.

Ils ne te méritent pas. ] 

[ C'était notre Dernier Jour. ]

[ Hypocrisie du monde,

Torture des âmes tranquilles,

Détruire « Toi et moi »,

Nous mettre dans une tombe.

Non pas toi, pas moi... Juste Nous. ] 

[ Recommence ailleurs.

Sans moi.

Avec elle.

Sourit comme avant. ]

[ Aveuglement du regard,

J'abrège notre histoire,

Ca ne sera jamais comme ça,

Parce que « Toi et Moi » n'existe pas. ] 

[ _Notre Dernier Jour._ ]

Des larmes noires sur des joues pâles,

Des traits tirés et fatigués,

Il relève la tête et regarde le ciel,

La lune, les étoiles, tout est noir.

. . .

Est-ce que tu te perdras pour moi ?

Est-ce que tu me rejoindras, là-bas ?

**Adieu, **

**Mais n'oublie pas,**

**... Pour Toujours.**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Je vous aurais fait attendre, mais voilà, c'était la fin.

Alors ? J'attends vos impressions.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic peut-être.

Merci de m'avoir lue et merci d'avoir aimé.


End file.
